


事关打击罪犯 （顺便坠入爱河）Petey and Wade discuss the proper way to go about vigilantism (and maybe they fall in love too)

by Miakapool



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Confusion, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, Guilt, Humor, Identity Reveal, Lies, M/M, Miscommunication, Moral Lessons, Prequel, Romance, Sassy Peter, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Snark, Spideypool - Freeform, Tacos, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 55,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miakapool/pseuds/Miakapool
Summary: 死侍完全打断了Peter和Aunt May特供隔夜汤的午餐约会，而Peter的回应是：“哇哦，这不是那个杀手谁谁来着吗？”事态不断升级，也许Peter就该在一看到戴着毛绒熊猫手套，随身配着一个武器库的死侍时，就迅速逃走的，但那还有啥意思呢，对不？本文警告：主角和他们的对话有点太过可爱了。





	1. 第一节. “初次”见面（本章敬告：汤很好；死侍搞错了些什么）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Petey and Wade discuss the proper way to go about vigilantism (and maybe they fall in love too)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545266) by [isaDanCurtisproduction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaDanCurtisproduction/pseuds/isaDanCurtisproduction). 



> 这是isaDanCurtisproduction的原创同人的授权中文翻译，在AO3上面发表一份，这样作者也可以轻松的看到了;)
> 
> 同时也在http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=229104&extra=page%3D1%26filter%3Dtypeid%26typeid%3D92%26typeid%3D92 上发表
> 
> 如果喜欢的话也拜托大家到原作多多留言并戳kudos

Peter对于死侍爬窗进入号角日报的休息室（有十二层那么高呢但没人在数），还仔细检视整个房间这件事，不能更惊讶了。Jameson的秘书Betty（在她不小心吐露出她讨厌蜘蛛侠之前，Peter曾和她有过一次约会，之后，就像到了午夜，魔力失效了）发出一声尖叫朝着房间门跑走。死侍朝她轻蔑地挥了挥手，没去管她让她跑走了。

Peter只在热汤时才会进入这间休息室，这汤是Aunt May早上临他出门时硬塞到他手里。出于某种未知原因，这间房间只有一个微波炉和一个迷你冰箱，却有超过七个咖啡壶。他强行把目光从窗边移开，转头看看微波炉显示热汤还要多久，不去管仍然颇具威胁地站在那儿的死侍（这个“危险人物”带着一双毛绒绒的露指熊猫手套）。

还要一分四十秒，该死的。

死侍居然站在那儿一言不发，这比他手里拿着的格洛克手枪和背上背着的武士刀更让人神经紧张。作为蜘蛛侠，Peter和死侍撞见过几回，仅仅是那几回就让他搞清楚死侍的套路了－－他是绝对不会安静的。安静可不是死侍的特长。而且作为蜘蛛侠，Peter对此表示完全OK，因为Peter自己也是特别能叨叨，能找到一个和他一块儿叨叨的人这事儿还挺让他欣慰的。甚至有一回他俩还买了热狗坐在房顶上边吃边叨叨。一个罪犯打击之夜的完美结尾！死侍碎烦到能把瓷娃娃的耳朵都聊下来。他永远不会一言不发的，只除了现在，很明显，他安静了。

Peter瞄了眼休息室里剩下的另外两个人，Jeff是个编辑助理，他看起来快要尿裤子了，Carol职位更高，不过她已经连续三年从管理部门偷订书机了，Peter觉得她可能呆不久了，至少是在Jameson手下呆不了很久了，但是也许Jameson用不着炒掉她因为她看起来就要直接吓死了。Peter后知后觉地发现，他自己大概也许应该表现出至少一丢丢害怕，但是那又怎样，工作烂透了，（请读作：Jameson烂透了），他根本懒得去管自己是不是该表现得有点害怕。到秋天他就该上大学了，所以这个暑假他没有课业负担，而很显然Jameson把这理解成：又到了狩猎Peter的空闲时间的季节。所以Peter现在精疲力尽，东奔西跑就为了每一篇Jameson可能仅仅是想到过要写的文章拍照片。所以，就这么招吧。

“好吧，”死侍打破了他的沉默，他终于讲话了，“这句话哥只问一遍。”

Jeff尖叫着朝后退了一步，Carol揪住胸前的衣服，吓得撒手把包给扔了，里面的订书机掉了一地，这时微波炉“哔哔哔”响了起来，Peter把他的汤拿出来，用塑料勺子舀着喝。花椰菜和切达芝士，神圣的搭配，他赞赏地“嗯”了一声。

“谁是P. Parker那个混球？”死侍问他们，把格洛克手枪在空中挥来挥去。

Jeff和Carol有志一同，用颤抖的手指指向了Peter，然后趁机冲向房门，Peter朝他俩眯眯眼，接着又响亮地吸了一口汤。

“你找我有点儿什么事儿？”Peter问，他可能应该尝试着表现出至少一点点被吓到了。毕竟再怎么说，一个拿着枪的雇佣兵正指着他，就在他工作的地方。但是事实上，他还挺喜欢死侍的，他认为死侍太滑稽了，所以假装被他吓到就变得实在太难了，所以……随便吧。

“P. Parker?”死侍问道，Peter能看出他在笑了，哪怕隔着面罩。他把枪塞回枪套里，向前走了一步，朝Peter伸手，“真高兴见到你！哥有一个你绝对会接受的商业提议，这简直太棒了！”

Peter强行在脸上也扭出一个微笑，换了一只手拿汤，这样他好和死侍握握手。“什么提议？我希望这和，呃你知道的，杀人没有关系。我只是个普普通通的摄影师。”不是说他真觉得死侍会邀请一个普通市民来帮他完成一起谋杀案，只是他有必要做到滴水不漏面面俱到，不是吗。

但是接着Peter觉得他的胃很沉重，他得抓紧他的碗以免它掉下去把汤溅得到处都是。要是这不是一个和“普通市民”的协议呢？要是死侍已经知道了蜘蛛侠的秘密身份，然后想要让他坦白他该怎么办？要是这是个威胁？或者更糟糕？死侍是个还行的家伙，但是这不代表Peter就能信他信到把秘密身份告诉他的程度啊。这完全可能是灾难性的！

死侍快速地拍了拍他的手，很明显他误解了Peter的表情，因为他接下来是这么说的：“先别担心你的小脑袋了，亲爱的～哥来这儿不是要灭活你什么的，我只是想要和你讨论一下你拍的照片里的主人公，纽约好邻居——蜘蛛小帅哥的事儿。

Peter不确定他是否有过这么尴尬混杂着送一口气的情绪。感谢上苍，死侍没发现他的身份，但是，说真的，蜘蛛小帅哥？你认真的吗？

“呃——”，表意清晰，Peter你的口才真不错。

死侍从他的背后扯出一张报纸（从他的口袋？从他的“非”口袋？）然后把它摊开，上面是蜘蛛侠的巨幅黑白照片。Peter认出了这张照片，这是几周前他和章鱼博士打斗时，他用非正常手段拍摄的。死侍用他带着手套的手指轻轻拍了拍这照片下的一行小字，让Peter读：摄影：P. Parker。

“这是你，没错吧？”死侍问他，“你就是那个专拍小蜘蛛靓照的摄影的。”

Peter缓缓点头。

“棒棒哒！”死侍说着迅速把报纸折回去，然后把它塞回到某个Peter希望是口袋的地方，“首先，Parker先生，阁下，让我向你表示诚挚的荣幸，和您这样能把小蜘蛛的屁屁在2D报纸上展现得栩栩如生摄影大师说话，太荣幸了。”他把两只手扣在一起抵在胸口。即使现在死侍在他的面罩下拼命扇动睫毛抛媚眼Peter也不会感到惊讶的。

“蜘蛛侠的……屁屁……”Peter缓慢地回复他，感到一阵热度涌上脸颊，他努力想要摆脱这个感觉。

死侍重重地点头。“就是这个，哥太想拍拍它们了……”他眼神失焦，对着虚空无限神往。

Peter觉得这可能应该导致他有点想吐。呕吐是一种很恰当的回应吧。还是大笑？他应该感觉这很恶心还是这很搞笑？还是说他应该觉得这一切很让人抓狂，考虑到他被一个雇佣兵困在工作的地方。对的，他现在的感受可能是这样的。

但是，Peter并没有以上任何的情绪，至少他觉得自己没有。他既不想吐，也不想装模作样地干呕，也不想大笑，也没打算大喊大叫。要是他诚实一点，他承认自己陷入一种无情绪的惊恐之中（这可能是／不是一种矛盾修辞法），所以关于他应该或他想要对此作何感想一事，他毫无头绪。

Peter觉得经过他这一番沉思之后，死侍没打算马上离开应该算是，好事吧？

“不过！”死侍摇摇头，他的突然发话让Peter惊了一惊，鉴于Peter刚刚也神游天外，“这不是我来这里找你谈话的目的，Parker先生，尊敬的阁下。”

“哦我的天哪，”Peter意识到他没过脑子就开口说话了，“你可以叫我Peter的。”

“噢噢噢噢噢，”死侍居然朝他傻笑起来，“这意味着你超喜欢哥？”

Peter发现自己惊讶地瞪大眼睛的同时大笑起来说：“这更像是因为，我刚刚十八岁，不觉得自己老到足够被任何人称为‘尊敬的先生’，你觉得呢？”

“哎呦呦，”死侍说到，“性感未成年祸水警告！”

Peter朝他翻白眼：“我说了我十八了，所以是成年警告才对。”他喝完了所有汤，把汤碗放在吧台上，因为这休息室没有水槽。过过他应该把碗拿到洗手间去洗，要不拿个纸巾包一下再拿回家去洗。都可以，只要让他觉得自己没那么像个懒汉。“不管这些，你刚刚说你有正事要和我说呢，对吧？那就现在说吧！”

死侍长叹了口气，看起来饱受煎熬，好像他才是被这事儿威胁的人。“好吧，就像我刚才和你说的那样，baby boy，我真的很喜欢你对于小蜘蛛美好屁屁的拍摄方式，如果你能把哥也拍得一样好的话，哥绝对会用钞票把你淹没的。”

Peter的眉毛高高挑起，死侍所说的“美好屁屁”和“把哥拍得一样好”触动了他的神经，让他的嘴没经过脑子就回答了：“我不拍色情照片。”

好吧没错，这就是Peter绝大多数对话的走向，说话不过脑子。

死侍发出一声夸张的失望的哼哼，整个人都向下垮了一点。“噢——但是我好想成为情色艺术的一份子，为了成人电影的胜利！有了我这绝对是个超——成人级电影呢！”然后他又回到和Peter的对话中，“没有，我没有在戏弄你，Parker。我的这个提议可要更光明正大的多了，绝对没有色情照片我保证，除非是和你联袂出演的～”他朝Peter色迷迷的使了个眼神，让Peter对自己说话不过脑子这事儿感觉没那么糟了。死侍能有效面对关于色情电影／书刊／照片的笑话，这对他来说是一个安全的灰色地带，“可恶啊，你的屁屁几乎和小蜘蛛的一样美好！”

“嘿！”Peter对此强烈谴责并用手把他的屁屁捂住了，“你从哪点看出来他的屁屁比我的好了，啊？”他在内心深处把自己一脚踹飞了，他在说些什么！而且还在死侍面前？！

这让死侍哧哧窃笑起来，“不不不，我们不是要进行一场‘谁又天底下最好的屁屁’的比赛，哎呀太不幸了。”死侍看起来不是直接对着Peter说的，所以Peter没去管他，“不是，”死侍重申，然后他的注意力才重新回到Peter身上，“不是，我是想让你让我变得看起来像个英雄。”

Peter眨了眨眼，好一会儿没有说话，他挠了挠他的后脑勺，“好吧，我直说了，死侍，我，现在，百分之一百被你搞蒙了，你能再说一遍吗？”

“我，想让你，”死侍这回慢慢地重复，“让我看起来，像个英雄。”

Peter再次猛眨眼把他的头歪向一边，“我怎么让你，你是说帮你搞个超级英雄换装美容美发之类的？我对于使用化妆用的刷子调色盘方面懂得东西，可不比我对拍色情照片懂得多。”

“老天啊，Peter，”他要内心深处吐槽自己了，“别再提起色情照片了！”

这回死侍咯咯讥笑起来了，他努力摆正身体和态度，看起来要把这些幽默给丢开。“没，哥是想让你帮我拍照，就像你给小蜘蛛拍照那样拍，这样每个人就都能看到，我是一个多么英雄般的大佬。”

“你押韵了。”Peter感觉有必要指出。

“是的哥有时候会这么说话。”他弓起身悄悄朝Peter低语，好像他正在分享一个没别人知道的大秘密。

“好吧，”Peter说，“那我们有一些东西需要解决关于……你刚刚说的所有话，让我们从——你为什么想要像个英雄——开始？呃，你不是个雇佣兵吗？拿钱杀人，应该不包含很多英雄事迹吧？”Peter随即才意识到他可能不应该朝一个雇佣兵吐槽雇佣兵这个群体，因为毕竟，雇佣兵杀人，而Peter就是个人啊。他真的没有很想死。“不我不是说认为你不可能当一个英雄……”Peter对自己呲牙裂嘴，因为现在他说的这些听上去就是在帮倒忙，“我是说呃……”他顿了顿真不知道怎么接着说下去，在他嘴瘸说错话之后。

“哥退休了。”死侍看起来很恼火，因为这听起来完全像个常识但每个人都不停地要求他重复解释。

“噢。”Peter表示理解，这完全是骗人因为他根本根本不理解！

“懂了吧，我退休了，不再为了钞票杀人啦，”他用拇指食指比了个钱的手势，还顺势搓动了一下，“但是人们不肯让哥清净，Baby boy，你根本不知道，那些骚扰你让你去杀他们的妻子、丈夫、前绑架者或者随便什么惹毛了他们的人有多烦尤其是你都告诉他们你退休退休退休了，他们还反过来杀你。”

“呃，确实是，”Peter表示同意，“幸好我还从来让这一切发生在我身上。”

“对，这一点都不有趣。”死侍双手抱胸，气得撅嘴。

“所以你想要看起来像个英雄……这样就没人会觉得你还是个雇佣兵了？”

“回答正确，Parker！要是我看起来像个英雄，他们就不会再来烦我了，你懂的？”

Peter点头：“那你直接当个英雄不是更简单，就是行事都带上英雄风范？如果你做了足够多的好事，你就会上报纸的。”

“我已经这么做了！”死侍几乎是在哀嚎了，“我都好——多——个——月没杀任何人了！”

“呃……”Peter朝雇佣兵眯眯眼。行行行，前雇佣兵。“其实吧，不杀人不能等于是英雄，你明白的对吧？”

死侍发出了一声表示被勾起了好奇心的哼唧声，“那成为英雄要怎么做呢？”

Peter耸肩，“这我可不知道，救人？拯救人质，阻止抢劫，诸如此类的？”

这回轮到死侍歪头思考了，他双手抱胸，看起来陷入沉思了，“而且……不能灭活他们。”这句话听起来像是个陈述句，但Peter还是点头示意他这么说的正确性。

“你抓住重点了：不去杀人，并且让人不被杀。人生的至理名言啊。”

死侍在安静了一小会儿之后才蹦起来，“你觉得美国队长会不会震撼到？或者蜘蛛侠呢？”

“你是说你变成英雄这件事？”Peter赶到他的嘴不受控制地舒展成了一个微笑，“当然，我觉得相当会。”

“太棒了！”死侍高兴得拳头在空中乱挥，唱了起来，“哥要成为英——雄，哥要成为英——雄。”

Peter的微笑发展成了会心的大笑，“太棒了，死侍，罪犯打击者，前嘴炮雇佣兵，这我现在完全懂了。”接着另一个问题跳到他的脑海里。“我还想要知道的是，你为啥觉得我拍拍你的照片能帮到你？”

“你拍了小蜘蛛超多超多照片，”死侍指出，Peter觉得这点毫无逻辑，“而且你让他看起来，”他颤抖着发出一声呻吟，“啊，超级美味。”

Peter发现自己又脸红了，“好吧，有可能，我是说，我们别在讨论这个，再也别了。我是说随照片一同登报的这些文章可不咋地。他们绝对是坏影响，Jameson比希特勒更恨蜘蛛侠，我是说，比起对希特勒的仇恨，Jameson恨蜘蛛侠更多一点儿。我不是说Jameson和希特勒又一个关于‘谁恨蜘蛛侠多一点儿’的比赛，毕竟希特勒都死了。”

听了Peter的一番话，死侍看起来完全懵了，Peter发现自己觉得这有点点可爱，他在想他喵的什么玩意儿？！Peter只好向自己承认，在听死侍说要在纽约做英雄之前，就已经对这个雇佣兵——前雇佣兵——有几分好感了。

“他们真的那么写了吗？”死侍问他，“哥从来没读任何这些文章。”

Peter轻声发笑，“你认真的？你破窗而入，吓跑了我的三个同事，而你从没读过这些文章？那些文章真的烂透了！死侍，我跟你说——我能那么喊你吗？”前雇佣兵配合地点头，“哥们儿啊，Jameson最喜欢称蜘蛛侠为‘威胁’。他们就这么对待一个超级英雄，你想像一下，他们会怎么称呼一个，呃，反英雄？”

死侍再次双手抱胸，再次气得撅嘴，“你本应该把你的照片拿给别的人的。别的好一点儿的人。”

“哈！然后丢了我的工作？我不觉得我能这么干。”

死侍拔出了他众多枪中一把，稳稳指着Peter的脑袋，“哥可以让你这么做的哟，哥只要想，就超有说服力的，不仅仅是说服，哥能让你直接这么干。”

Peter以一种无动于衷的眼神平视他。“不，你真没法这么做。”

“这是个挑战吗？”死侍戏剧化的喘着气说。

“我可不知道，死侍，你真的要朝我开枪吗？”

死侍看了看他的枪然后把它放回枪套里，他叹了口气，“我觉得不会了，Sweet cheeks。”

Peter朝他咧嘴笑，“这下你彻底懂了，终于，一个英雄的真谛。”

Peter听到一阵杂乱的脚步声朝休息时赶来要拿下死侍，死侍已经像Peter希望的那样，电光石火，以一种极具舞台效果的方式爬出了窗子。

等到三个武警闯入休息时，死侍早就走远了，Peter甚至已经给自己倒好了一马克杯的咖啡。他朝敬抄们举杯致意，给了他们一个，迷人的微笑。


	2. 第二节. 授课目的 （本章敬告：死侍想要当个英雄）

Chapter 2: Lessons; in which Deadpool wants to be a hero  
第二节. 授课目的 （本章敬告：死侍想要当个英雄）  
Peter以为这就是这个风波的结束了。死侍找到了P. Parker因为他觉得他能帮的上忙，但是其实并不行，而这就是一切了。

在这件事情上，就像生活中其他很多别的事的上，Peter又错了。

两天后，当Peter正打算离开号角日报的大楼，准备回家好好睡一觉的时候，他又一次面对面（面对面具？）遇上了死侍，Peter呆住了，紧紧抱住自己的斜挎包。他吞了口口水，他不知道死侍想要干嘛，但是死侍盯住Peter看的样子以及他站定不动的姿势让Peter觉得，可能死侍是想找的，是他。因为这样那样的原因。他紧张得再次吞咽口水。

“我能帮你做点儿什么吗？”在一阵尴尬的沉默之后，他开口问这个前雇佣兵。

“跟我来，摄影小哥，”死侍说着示意他跟着他走，走的方向还就是Peter刚刚沿着打算走回家的那边。

Peter咕哝了一声，放下了他的斜挎包，当死侍走向车流中去的时候Peter跟上了他。没办法，他就是好奇，有本事告他啊！（不不不，别告他）

Peter很轻松就能大步跟上死侍，尽管死侍的腿更长，因为有时候蜘蛛能量就是这么好用。他们默默走了半个街区之后死侍才再次开口说话，“好吧，Petey-Boy, 哥需要你教教哥怎么做个英雄。”

Peter笑得好响：“你想要我教你怎么做英雄？”他说完了就立即想起死侍不知道Peter Parker是个带面具的：义警（斜杠）威胁。这下他的全部幽默感都弃他而去了，“为什么？”

“拜托，”这下死侍是在乞求了，他双手握紧抵在下巴上，做娇滴滴的大姑娘状，“求求你了好不好？人家真的是很需要帮助嘛。”他还发出一声模糊的轻吻的“mua”声，让Peter忍不住就放松下来了。

“好吧，好吧，”Peter慢慢地说，“你为什么还执意选我来帮你解决这个当英雄的问题呢？”他几乎是屏住呼吸来等待死侍的回答。他不觉得死侍已经知道了他的秘密身份，但是小心一点总是没害处的。

死侍耸耸肩不装淑女了，“你看上去对你那天说的东西很了解，而且，你就像是小蜘蛛的头号跟踪狂。”Peter作势要封住死侍的嘴，但是死侍无视了这个，“你是小蜘蛛的专属狗仔，而我知道小蜘蛛是英雄，所以你肯定知道一些关于哥刚刚说的那些英雄什么的。”

“就因为我给号角日报拍了几张蜘蛛侠的照片不代表我知道怎么做个英雄啊。”

死侍向前蹦了几步后迅速转身面朝Peter，一边倒着走一边跟他说话：“你知道不要去灭活其他人，这就相当重要啊可能。”

Peter要朝死侍翻白眼了：“我其实相当确定这种是很普通的知识和常识。”

死侍又朝他耸肩：“你说了算。但是昨天晚上哥抓到了一个强盗，就不确定我要是拿刀捅他的话合不合适？要是不能捅他，我该怎么处理他？我总不能让他就这么走了吧，毕竟他做了一件坏坏的事（no-no），但是我也不能杀了他对不对？这真是太伤脑筋了，我完全理不清头绪。所有一切都让我蒙圈，Parker，所有这一切。”

Peter在人行道中间停了下来。“那你杀了那个人？”他喉咙发干，抱着一丝渺茫的希望，期盼着死侍的答案是否定的。扎根于他内心深处的信念告诉他，这个人可以做到不杀人，只要他这么努力了。

死侍胡乱挥了挥手，颇不在意。“哼！当然没有咯！你都这么告诉过哥了，老天啊Parker，你该不是得了什么老人综合症之类的吧？”

Peter朝他翻白眼，可是却又止不住对他微笑起来。他舒了口气，肩膀不再紧张地耸起。“很好，杀人是不可以的，明白了？还有，那不叫老人综合症那叫阿兹海默综合征，不过因为你没杀人我就不计较了。”

死侍一蹦三尺考，抬手朝Peter做了个击掌的手势，Peter亲切地回应了他。“看到没，Parker宝贝儿？哥需要你来当我道德指南针或者，就之类的，谁知道呢？”他耸耸肩，“，要不然，我可能就会一不小心杀掉什么人或者什么东西，说不好呀。”

Peter朝死侍危险地眯眼，但他依然是笑着的。“你是在威胁我吗，侍先生（Mr. Pool）？”

死侍开心地咯咯笑。“别这样嘛，小甜甜，哥请你吃煎玉米卷来庆祝我们的合作关系，你来做我的道德风向标，我就保证再也不杀人了。”

“而且保证给我买煎玉米卷。”Peter插话，因为他知道死侍有多喜欢墨西哥食物（任何和死侍处于同一片天空下的人都会知道他到底有多么热爱墨西哥食物），再说要是他以后就要被这个前雇佣兵一直跟着的话，他要点免费食物也不过分嘛。

“还有玉米卷！”死侍同意地大喊大叫，吸引了路人的目光，不过当他们看到这是个穿着红色紧身衣，戴着面具和刀具和好多枪的家伙时，他们决定还是关心自己的事比较好。

“你瞧，”Peter接着说，任由死侍用万无一失的墨西哥食物嗅觉带着他走，“既然你完全承认蜘蛛侠是个英雄，我就很想知道，为什么你来找我，而不是找他去问怎么做英雄。”这个说法简直讽刺到令人晕眩，“我的意思是，他是个英雄，我并不是。他能给出的建议肯定比我这个旁观者多多了。”

死侍耸耸肩却移开了目光，他拨弄着他的手套，把手套织物捏在一起又扯开，让它们在他手里变形，他以一种更轻的声音说话了，“蜘蛛侠是个英雄，你知道的对吧？”Peter脸红了，感觉被这句话温暖了，但他没有被转移注意。死侍做了个活动手指的动作，他看着自己撑了撑手指，然后把手放到了，他的屁屁上，非常坚定地说：“而我将要追他，这就要哥先证明，哥是个英雄。”Peter深深吸了一口气，惊讶像电流窜过他的脊椎骨，接着他就开始干咳，因为他吸气太猛把口水吸到气管里去了。

死侍拍拍他的背，没帮上忙反而要给Peter留下几块恐怕明早才会消的淤青了。“安啦，没事儿啦，孩子，看来得先教教你不要在嚼东西的时候张嘴。”

“什么？”Peter说着又干咳了一声，“我们还没开始嚼任何东西呢！”

死侍看起来有点疑惑，他环顾四周：“哈，我该发誓我们应该已经到了餐厅的。”他耸耸肩，“好吧，不管了，总之你别死。”

“我不死，”Peter说，“什么呀，我们把对话往前倒到，你说你想追蜘蛛侠，追？是那个求爱，求欢，求约会的追？”

死侍充满睿智地点头，“对的，你看到他的屁屁吗，太火辣了！所以哥要先变成英雄，让这个人感到印象深刻，你懂吧？要是找他教我，他就不会感到印象深刻了，因他肯定得看到过程中所有的未完善处，这就是为什么一定要你教我的理由啦。”

“因为你想要追蜘蛛侠。”Peter只好假装正经，把他的嘴唇抿成一条线。

死侍耸耸肩，看起来在自言自语了：“嗯对，还因为哥相见见美国队长，让他也喜欢我，还因为金刚小狼獾老和哥叨叨什么，杀人拿钱是不对的，这一套。”

Peter嘴唇的线条柔和了，“好吧，我尽力帮你，我可没法保证关于追求的事。”他也耸耸肩，“但我至少能给你提供点指点，关于如何别做坏蛋，反英雄之类之类的。”

“赞！”死侍抬头向上卡，发出像鸽子叫一样的咕咕声，“看呐，我们到了，家，甜蜜的家（Casa, sweet casa.）。”他把门推开，走进一个灯光昏暗的房间，隐约传出唱机里一张被磨损的CD放着的墨西哥乡村音乐，在餐厅里回响。Peter叹气，再叹气，因为他到底又把自己给卷进什么里了？

他跟着死侍，走进了餐厅。


	3. 第三节：事关职业 （本章敬告：Peter不是男妓；也不是百万富翁，谢谢啊）

“所以你已经学完第一课了，”Peter说，这句话说在上次吃饭的三天后，此时他在另一家在放墨西哥乡村音乐的餐厅里，对面坐着死侍。Wade已经吃掉三个墨西哥炸卷饼，而Peter正在吃第四个煎玉米卷。（嘿！第四个怎么了，既然付账的是死侍，为什么不全力以赴地吃呢，对不？）“就是无论如何不杀人。”

死侍庄严地点头，咬了超大一口炸卷饼。橘红色的汤汁飙到了他的下巴上，沿着那些隆起的伤疤，因为重力而小股流下，死侍舔舔他的嘴唇，想要搞定这些油汁，但他的舌头不够长，所以他指舔掉了一部分，他无所谓地又咬了一口，更多的汁水流到了他的下巴上，他咧嘴笑起来，好像对这一团乱非常骄傲。Peter强压住自己的冲动，才能不告诉死侍，他非常喜欢看到死侍把面具掀起来露出嘴巴的场景。事实上，Peter只好把这个想法推到他思维的边缘。而死侍则再咬了一口饼，这回更多的酱汁溅射出来，挂在他的下巴上，简直像个瀑布了。

“看在他喵的老天份上，”Peter轻声嘟哝，从桌上抓起一张餐巾纸，越过桌子把所有的酱汁从死侍的下巴上轻轻地擦下来，他的动作比他意图的要轻柔，“你多大了啊，还在读幼儿园吗？”Peter把纸巾揉成团，丢到死侍读脸上，这某种程度上可能证明Peter也正在读同一个幼儿园。

死侍朝Peter咧嘴笑，在那个纸团掉到地上之前把它捞在手里，然后又一个高球把它丢会给Peter，Peter在这个高球打到他的脸之前抓住了它。“哇哦，baby－boy技术真不错！”

Peter简直要朝他翻白眼，他都不需要额外的速度了灵活力来抓住这个，这就是个朝他脸飞过来的纸巾团。纸巾，不需要任何“技术”。“总之，你已经知道了第一课的内容。”死侍握拳在身前挥舞了一小下，作庆祝胜利的手势，“第二课是讲，如果你抓到了一个坏蛋，你要怎么做。”

“我把他们绑起来，然后让他们看少年泰坦出击［译者注：DC家的动画］，连看十四小时，这怎么样？”

“喔，这么不人道？”Peter咬了一口另一个煎玉米卷，“这个不行，你要做的是把他们交给警察，他们会把他逮捕了，然后这个人会被审判，然后去蹲监狱。”

死侍摆出一副夸张过分的疑惑表情。“敬茶？”他问道，“什么是敬茶？”

Peter翻白眼了。“就是我——看见蜘蛛侠找的人，”差点说漏嘴了，Peter简直想扇自己一巴掌，“他会把他们网起来，然后打电话叫警察来抓。”

“他们都不追踪小蜘蛛的电话的嘛？”死侍问他，听起来很真诚地为他担忧。

Peter眨眨眼。“他们不，抱歉我没讲清楚，蜘蛛侠用那些作乱者的手机打给警察，然后他就离开犯罪现场，荡着蛛丝离开，没有人能抓住他，”他耸耸肩，“这人真是多疑啊。”

“你对他的讯息了解得真多。”死侍说着朝他倾身，以一种轻微带点威胁的方式。

Peter觉得死侍的所作所为有一种古怪的魅力，完全就不吓人。同时他觉得自己这种想法，非常，非常奇怪。“像你之前说的，我就好比是他的跟踪者，但这是我的工作。”Peter拍拍挂在他胸前的照相机。

死侍耸肩表示他忽然又不在意这个了。“好吧，所以哥应该抓住那个坏人，把他绑起来，然后报警？”

Peter朝他点头。“我觉得这听起来很对，不过我猜你没有网，要你拿着好多绳子到处走又会比较奇怪，所以你的做法可以是让他或者她失去行动能力。”Peter说完了就发现他应该，至少是试着，说得别那么像是经常在做这个工作，他只好干笑两声，“或者别的之类的方法。”他补上一句，但是感觉自己听起来有点傻，还更可疑了。

死侍倒是没在意，他朝Peter摆摆手。“知道啦，知道啦，哥不会让你来给哥制定抢劫计划的。”Peter给了死侍个眼神让他自己体会下，“呃，绝对不是抢劫，你那个怎么说来着，呃，救援？”

Peter点头，“这就对了。”

死侍给他一个得意的大笑，然后咬了一大口炸卷饼，又一道红的黄的酱汁沿着他的下巴流下来了。

“那你知不知道你性感极了？”死侍忽然没头没尾得这么问他，让Peter惊讶得猛眨眼。

“额，谢谢你？”

死侍发出了一声蜂鸣般的噪音，“不对，你没回答这个问题。”他故意用声调平平的机械音说。

Peter几乎是无助地耸起肩膀。“我真没想过这个，有人称赞过我的外貌，也有人觉得我不咋地，那些称赞我的一般都是我的亲属，所以……”他又耸耸肩。

“千万别怀疑这个，未成年小祸水。”死侍边说边吃，橘色的酱汁，又流下来了，又一次。

Peter叹气。“我很确定我说了好几次了，我不是未成年，我是个成年人，这可能解释了为什么我有一份工作的。”他拿着他挂在脖子前面的照相机摆了个姿势。

“你还在上高中？”

“不对咯，”Peter在他要煎玉米卷的间隙回答，“刚刚毕业，8月24号就去上大学了。”

死侍发出一声表示对此印象深刻的声音，Peter没饭判断这是不是讽刺。“跟哥说说你自己的事儿呗，小Peter，你有什么小秘密啊？”

Peter被饼呛住了，“没有！”他被饼梗住，而且他自己都对此不相信。

死侍气恼地靠在他的椅子上。“噢，我还以为你可能是个男妓或者是个亿万富翁之类的呢。”

Peter忍不住发出一声嘲讽的哼哼。要是他在喝什么东西都话他肯定要喷出来了。随即他就哈哈大笑起来，他一边笑一边哼哼，抓住煎玉米卷笑个不停，他好久好久都没有这么笑过了。“你居然觉得——”笑到喘气，“你居然局的我是个男妓——”他向死侍示意他正穿着旧旧的牛仔裤和高一时加入环保俱乐部时的发到的T恤，“男妓穿成这样？”狂笑不止。

“或者我也说了亿万富翁。”死侍有点任性地说。

Peter笑到泪眼模糊，“那——”他努力想要在笑的同时说，“那就更——”他深呼一口气，咯咯笑个不停，只好再吸一口气来打断他的笑，“说不通了，”终于才说完了一句话。他放下手里的饼省的笑得把饼都弄掉了。“你怎么会觉得一个亿万富翁会穿成这样？”他边说边吊高嗓子，讲到最后简直高到一种让人尴尬的地步。

“哥就认识一个亿万富翁就穿这样。”死侍反驳他。

Peter缓慢呼气来平复自己，终于停止了他的大笑。“你知道一个亿万富翁穿得和个没钱的高中生一样？或者说一个贫穷的高中毕业生？”

死侍眨了一会儿眼，又把Peter从头到尾大量了一遍，然后缓慢点头，搞得好像Peter不相信他能认识亿万富翁，但是拜托，Peter怎么会不信呢，Peter自己就认识一个，至少某种程度上他还是算认识一个，Harry的爹算吗？Peter又没那么确定了。

“好吧，”Peter只好回答说，“那我就当你还认识一个性工作者，而且这个人喜欢穿成没钱的高中生的样子。”

“这听起来很像某种怪癖了。”

Peter再次用鼻子嗤了一声，“好吧，我承认，我猜我可能是能被错当成富翁或者男妓什么的，当然我不是，不过我可以承认你还是有道理的，差不多，有点儿吧。”

“就是这个意思嘛，Salt－Peter！”死侍边说边咬了一口他的煎饼。

Peter看着更多的酱汁从他的下巴上滴下来。

“哎呀，”Peter说，“我真就只是个穷拍照的。还是你觉得我能从事性行业，好搞点儿额外的资金？”Peter摇摇头，“还是别了，我不是什么善于和人打交道的人。”他又拿起他刚刚差点因为笑而扔出去的玉米卷饼，吃了一口，“还有，你刚刚是管我叫硝酸钾了吗？”

“啥？”一个被说蒙了的死侍。

“硝酸钾是正式名称，Salt－Peter硝石是它的俗名，”Peter给他讲解，“你刚刚管我叫这个来着，我听说有那种都市传说称，硝石能够抑制一些，呃像是，某些性质高昂时的冲动。噢所以你是在说我杀死了你的力比多（译者注：libido，精神分析学认为libido（力比多），即欲力，性欲望，生命力，是人心理现象发生的驱动力）咯？”Peter撇撇嘴，“你刚刚不是还说觉得我很可爱来着？”

“拜托！哥说的是性感，这和可爱是不一样的。”

Peter大笑。

“而且！”死侍接着说，“我没在拿你和力比多杀手做比较，绝对没有，哈！”他大口吃着煎卷饼，Peter也不得不大口吃他的饼好让他的注意力从死侍下巴上流下来的油脂上挣脱出来，“要我说，我觉得你的性感程度绝对是烈性炸药级别的。”

Peter皱皱眉，“炸药？喔！”他一副搞懂了模样，“对的，因为人们会用硝酸钾来做炸药，懂了。”

“你真是个呆子！”死侍用一个咧嘴笑指控他，“科学怪人！”

Peter挥动他的玉米卷饼说了句：“随时为你效劳。”

“我敢肯定你的脑瓜是真的灵（smart），这就是为什么你就要读大学了对吧，Petey－boy？”

Peter朝他微笑了，“我猜你可以这么说，我对时尚什么的一窍不通（not smart of everything），但是对化学足够灵光了所以我知道硝酸钾是用作肥料的，到底为什么啊，你，死侍，你要说的难道是我的存在会让一些东西，变大？”

死侍突然大笑起来。“我的天哪，到底为什么啊，你，Peter，居然有着这么肮脏的思想。”

Peter给了死侍一个堪称平静的眼神让他自己体会。“你应该知道我可是个血气方刚的青少年的，对吧？我发誓，高中生碰上这种有色笑话，场面能有多糟就有多糟。”

死侍看起来并不在意这一切，他只是窃笑。“你把这一切都毁了，本来我就要称你为天国大门前的圣彼得了，临了你居然讲了个荤笑话，还是和勃起相关的！我没法再把你和圣徒放在一起了，教皇会阉了我的。”

“哦？”Peter憋着笑，这让他的嘴都拧起来了，“所以你还和教皇有私交啊？”

“有可能喔！”死侍回击，“这对你是不是很重要呀？”

Peter耸肩。“那你帮我说说好话？我老是讲荤笑话，而这里教皇的私交告诉我说，要是我想在天国谋个职位，这些笑话对我的个人简历可不会起到好效果。”

死侍朝Peter吐吐舌头，然后咬了一大口他的墨西哥炸卷饼，一股名符其实为红黄相间的酱汁喷泉爆了出来，覆盖了死侍的整个下巴，死侍眼睛向下瞧了瞧这些滴滴嗒嗒的酱汁，伸长舌头想要把他们舔掉，但是这对拯救他的幼儿园风餐桌礼仪毫无作用。他给了Peter一个完美的－小狗狗般的－我不知道为什么这一切发生在我身上－但我绝对是无辜的－天真而又吃惊的小眼神。

Peter朝他翻白眼的同时已经拿起一张餐巾纸。

“看在老天的份上，你真是个小朋友。”


	4. 第四节：事关自拍（本章敬告：须知松鼠才是真正威胁）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊我超爱的一章！  
> One of my favourites!

Peter很累，但是和他一起坐在公园长椅上的死侍看起来累得快死了。他的紧身衣破了好几个地方，有好些干掉的血黏在他身上，幸好那些流过血的伤口都已经愈合不见了。死侍把头靠着椅背，呼吸很沉很重。Peter一阵一阵捏紧他腿上的披萨盒子，试着从普通人角度来思考这种情况。通常来讲Peter才是那个在那儿打击罪犯的，他还从来没有当过那个只好坐在边上等着他刚拼好的超级英雄从伤痛中恢复过来。他觉得自己不喜欢这种感觉。

Peter打开了披萨盒子，拿出一块缀满芝士的披萨，上面覆盖了鳀鱼蘑菇香肠还有菠萝。他轻轻推了死侍的肩膀，毫无反应，就又推了推他，死侍终于低下头看了看Peter，用一种近乎狂热的动作抓住了披萨，这种狂热Peter只在饥饿的松鼠身上看到过，不像上次他们第二次去墨西哥餐馆时的一点犹豫，和第一次共进晚餐时长时间的迟疑，死侍这次对于把推开面罩露出下巴没有一点儿犹豫。那次Peter几乎想告诉死侍别担心，他已经看到过他的皮肤了，就在他作为蜘蛛侠和他一起吃热狗的时候他已经看到过了。而现在他们之间的相处让他想要微笑。

死侍大嚼披萨，用一种算得上是下流的声音呻吟起来，这让Peter的笑容扩大了。

“第九课，”当死侍吃完他的第五篇披萨，他们还剩下三块，这时Peter说，“是不要受伤。”

“你把第八课怎么了？”死侍问他，“上次结束的时候，你讲了第七课，你把第八课给漏掉了。”

Peter摇摇头，“第八课很重要，但我得先讲第九课，所以第八课可以等等，”Peter看着死侍紧身衣上的血迹和洞，“而第九不能等了。”

死侍低头看了看自己，“噢，因为我今天被砍成一块块的了？”他耸耸肩，很不在乎的样子，“别担心这个，我能自愈。”

Peter皱眉了，“不巧，死侍，我很担心这个，现在，第九课——无论如何尽力不要受伤，我不想你伤害任何人，或者灭活任何人——这是禁止的看在老天份上。但是比起让你伤到他们，我还是情愿你别被伤到。”

死侍弯起嘴角，Peter不得不立刻马上把自己朝着死侍没有被面罩挡住嘴唇微笑的冲动扼杀深埋。他最近老是在干这件事。

“所以你给了哥一个‘去吧，打扁坏蛋’的许可证？”死侍的语气中透露出了一种戏剧性的狂喜，“噢Peter，我就知道你爱我。”

Peter用大笑来掩饰他喉咙一瞬间的沙哑。“我只是给了你一个，‘我不想你受伤，你还是跑吧’的许可证，第九课。”

Wade嘲弄道：“Parker小伙子，哥是不会‘跑’的，那些伤口又不会在哥这儿停留多久！”他撕开制服已经破破烂烂的部分，给Peter看他坑坑洼洼但确实没有外伤的皮肤，“而且，如果我想要当个英雄，就要去放倒一些‘非好人’这个事，还是你告诉我的呢。”

Peter叹气，转头看着公园，而不是看着坐在他边上的这个人。“我知道，我也知道你不会逃跑，但是，如果他们想要伤你，你得保证让他们别那么轻易得逞。就算你能快速痊愈，也别让他们随随便便就伤到你。”

“哦，baby-boy，哥都不知道，你那么在乎这个。”死侍对此算得上是得意了。

“我的确。”Peter说了，他的嗓音轻却坚定，把死侍冻住了。

“咱们这才认识了几个礼拜啊。”死侍想要打个哈哈，但他笑得很不自在。

“我在乎。”Peter重申。

气氛安静下来，Peter仍然拒绝转头看着死侍，但这时一只大手伸过来薅他的头发了。“你真是个好孩子你知道吗？”

Peter终于转头看死侍了，脸上带着一种他特有的温和混杂着喜爱的神情。“同样的话有人说过。主要是我婶婶，但也有别人，我搀扶过街的小老太太，树上救下来的小猫咪，还有前雇佣兵，你知道吧，没啥特别的。”

死侍朝他咯咯笑出声，“你真是独一无二。”

Peter耸肩，为了打破突如其来的淡淡尴尬，“好吧，现在，我要说第八课，别穿披风。”

“收到！”死侍忽然得意洋洋，“这是超人总动员里面的台词，你这个小偷，你这小魔头，你这个偷窃癖的小贼！”

Peter也咯咯笑起来，他感到浑身的肌肉都放松下来了。“嘿，我的材料也不是都从蜘蛛侠那里得到的，我也有别的来源，比方说……”Peter停了停，“其实也只有报社工作，还有学校作业，诶呀无聊了。”

“是吗？”死侍问他，好像一副不知道Peter开学已经快一个月了。读大学并不是件特别困难的事，但是他总得花点时间来适应新的一切，前几周，Peter已经不得不取消了他们的聚会好几次了，因为他有作业得写，有绊住他的学习任务，还有一些不在乎他最后拿个什么成绩的教授虎视眈眈。

“是啊。天文学和莎士比亚文学课简直要把我弄死了，逻辑课我倒是挺喜欢的，但是那个教授说这门课一考定终身，所以，别提了。”

“看来即使对我们的神童来说，这功课也得算是是好多了。”

“神童？”Peter大笑，“好吧好吧。”

死侍给了他个无动于衷的眼神，“你可是哥遇到的聪明人里最最聪明的了，别跟我说不是。”

Peter笑着递给死侍又一片披萨。“老实说，你这么说实在是太可爱了，但我还是得说我知道，有几个人还是比我要聪明点。”

死侍哼了一声，咬了口披萨。

Peter看着他们四周的草地，他们正待在中央公园一个没人的角落，决定坐在这儿吃它们的披萨眼前只有剪得乱七八糟的灌木丛和破掉的柏油路，一只松鼠朝他们缓缓移动过来，Peter死都不会用他的披萨来喂松鼠的！蜘蛛侠根本不是威胁，松鼠才是！游客觉得他们很可爱，但松鼠只是想要吃的，它们除了咬它们想要的之外什么都不会。

“不是说我不聪明，”Peter觉得当他盯着松鼠看的时候他有必要指出，“我只是不傻而已，我不是什么天才，我只是个普通人，爱好科学和摄影而已。”

Peter从他的胸口提起他的相机。他把镜头盖拿掉了，拿起它对准那些松鼠，他屏息等待，然后按下快门。

“真是威胁。”死侍热心地说。

Peter咧嘴笑了，“你也觉得是吧，总是挡路而且还想拿走你的食物。”

“对的！”死侍全心全意地同意。“摄影师最坏了，我认识的那一个就老是要拿走我的食物，他还老想着改变我。”

Peter咯咯笑起来，又递给死侍一块披萨，“说对了，那些摄影师，是真正的威胁。”

死侍嘴里塞满了披萨没发回答，他只好拼命点头。

Peter笑着用相机镜头对准了死侍。透过镜头，Peter看到死侍正在那里动来动去，一遍拼命吞咽披萨，嚼都没嚼，一遍想保持平衡，用腿夹紧了长椅，死侍抬头看他。那一瞬间太阳落到了地平线附近，死侍的红色紧身衣在一片光辉中明亮闪烁。Peter抓住了这一瞬。

“完美。”他轻轻地说。

“你在拍我吗，Petey？”

Peter点点头。

“嗷嗷嗷，”死侍说道，“你都没让我摆个pose先。”死侍嘟起嘴，用他的手背贴着她的额头，Peter顺从的给他拍照，死侍换了个姿势，用手比出一个方框框住脸，Peter就又给他拍了一张。

“就这样，亲爱的，”Peter尽他所能拖长声调，装出一副矫揉造作的英国腔，“就这样，时髦极了，狂野点儿，亲爱的，向我的镜头咆哮吧。”Peter以一种稳定的频率按着他的照相机快门键，给足时间，让死侍好在每个拍摄间隙摆一个新姿势，没一会儿死侍就觉得无聊了。

“行啦行啦，Petey，”他说着又靠回到椅子上，“你可别告诉哥你唯一能干的事就是拍别人照片啊。”

Peter佯怒：“这可是我的工作。”

死侍在耸肩的同时翻了白眼。“我是说，你就没想过要被别人拍吗？总呆在幕后，待在镜头后面，你不觉得无聊吗？”

Peter挑眉。“你是在用绿野仙踪类比吗？”

“怎么样有用吗？”死侍把头凑过来了。

Peter不能自制地咧嘴了，他把挂在脖子上的相机取下来，“小心点儿，”Peter警告，然后就把他的谋生工具交给了这个疯狂的，前雇佣兵。

“当然啦，Peter-er-er.”尽管听起来是在开玩笑，死侍很小心的用双手接过Peter的相机，还把相机上的带子像Peter那样套在脖子上。

“这个称呼听起来不咋地啊，”Peter说，“Peter-er-er听起来怪怪的。”

死侍对此满不在乎，他全神贯注于用相机给Peter对焦。“说，芝士！”

Peter坏笑，“布理干酪！”死侍朝他按下快门，Peter轻微地调整了一下，用手托腮。“高达奶酪！”死侍又拍了张照片，Peter凑近了镜头，眼神低垂，“切达起士，”他尝试让自己的声音听起来柔和文雅，这让死侍在按下快门前顿了顿。

“看这儿！”死侍把相机递给Peter看，让相机的带子拖着自己的脖子，“你完全就是块模特的料的证明！”

Peter笑出声来，“更像是我还是呆在镜头后面的证明。”

死侍朝他吐舌头，但是在彻底把相机还到Peter手里之前，他又把相机收回来，“再拍最后一张？”

Peter表示无所谓，“干嘛不呢？我还能丢块肉？我的存储卡有64G呢，想拍啥就拍啥，足够了。”

死侍咧开嘴大笑，他小心地从Peter腿上提起披萨的盒子，放到了他的脚边。然后在Peter能反应过来之前快速地凑到他边上把相机转过来镜头对准他们俩。

“高难度自拍时间！”

Peter要朝他翻白眼了，但是又忍不住自己的微笑。“好吧，如果你要自拍，我们得保证我们两个人都要在取景框里头。”Peter把相机潮死侍那边移动了几寸，然后用自己的胳膊环住了死侍的肩膀。

“哎哎哎哎！”死侍说。

“你这样要怎么知道自己有没有对准？”Peter问他，“你可能完全没拍到我们的头啊。”

死侍用肩膀轻轻拱了拱Peter，“嘿！我是——曾经是有史以来最好的雇佣兵。如果我只准确知道一件事，那就是如何瞄准射击。快笑啊Petey-boy。开心点，你可是跟哥在一块儿呢。”

Peter愉快地冲相机咧嘴笑，当他想到这张照片会记录下他俩肩并肩坐在一块的这一刻，那种真挚的喜悦在他的心里迸发，完全无法抑制。

死侍按下快门，然后他举着相机的手垂下来，让他好把挂带从脖子上绕下来，把相机递给Peter。

“完美。”Peter说。

“你都还没看呢！”

Peter耸肩，然后把相机挂回胸前。“不用看我也知道。在你边上我很开心，就像你说的，而笑容是自拍照的关键。凭借这点我就敢肯定我们看起来绝对棒极了。”

死侍大笑起来。“必须棒呆，因为你所看到的哥随时随刻都笑得那么帅。”


	5. 第五节：本垒（本章敬告：他们只是要开始打电动了）

“十五课，”Peter把筷子胡乱伸进中餐外卖盒，“大多数情况下，如果你抓到了一个犯罪者，你可以先礼貌地警告他们，给他们一个悔过的机会，要是不行再放倒他们。”

死侍把米饭胡乱塞进嘴里，他的表情看起来像是在一边咀嚼米饭的同时一边咀嚼Peter的话。Peter瞥见负责点单的老先生正怒瞪死侍，Peter觉得这很可能是因为死侍没坐在椅子上，而坐在餐桌上的缘故。

死侍先咽下饭才发问。“好的，所以，理论上说，baby-boy，你的意思是，就是假如哥偶遇一出银行抢劫案，哥应该径直走过去，明明白白地问他们，‘嘿loser们，考不考虑放弃啊？’”

Peter揉了揉脸。“嗯，事实上这比我原先想的要复杂，好吧，让我们分情况讨论。如果这个强盗因为他很绝望，走投无路而抢劫，如果他没伤到别人，我觉得你应该问问他，这对他是个好处，你也可以不动手光动嘴就把他劝下来。呃如果这是一起多人参与的蒙面抢劫，他们拿着一堆枪，还有人质在手里，看起来预先制定了周密的计划，又或者警察愿意谈判并且同意给他们他们想要的东西，这种时候，你就该介入，放倒他们，溜。还有要记住，解救人质永远是第一优先的。”

死侍慢慢点头，但他看起来不是完全懂了。

“你看这样行不行，”Peter补充，想要把这一课都解释清楚，“当你要抓那些坏蛋的时候，你要想着把伤亡人数降到最低，注意伤亡也包括你自己，还记得第九课吗？所以，如果你捉住了一个能轻易放倒的抢劫犯，他看起来也并不想伤害任何人，你可以先试着跟他谈谈，如果有很多人质那情形就不一样了，人质是无辜的，他们的命可比罪犯重要，想尽一切办法确保他们别在交火的时候被误伤，这有时候意味着你得先把坏蛋放倒，而不是先和他们谈谈了，情况多变，要小心选择。”Peter耸耸肩，“这方面没有什么是肯定正确的，只是有时，有时候他们是可以被劝服的，而你要来承担这个说服他们别干傻事的角色，你得告诉他们，他们并非走投无路，别这样毁了自己的生活。这是我最喜欢的方式，我是说，我最喜欢听到的那些案例。嗯，就是这样。”Peter搔搔自己的后脑勺，在他能再说些什么容易穿帮的话之前，把一大口捞面卷到嘴里。

“好啦，”死侍说这，嘴里含着一大口饭，但他的点头看起来更坚定一点儿了，“我觉得我懂了，想办法救那些罪犯的命，除非他们要威胁到那些受害者了，对不？”

Peter紧张的表情完全被喜悦的笑取代了，“完全正确，你完全抓住了重点！哈，其实我还有点小嫉妒你能讲得这么精简，我要是总统，肯定雇你来给我写稿子。”

死侍朝着他的餐盒哼了一声。“你要是总统的话，哥就会嫁给你，这样哥就好当第一夫人了。或者，不不不——哥来当你的保镖，然后有些混蛋想来杀你，因为你是总统，然后哥当然要救你了，我们就这样坠入爱河，啊！多么浪漫！”死侍顿了顿，Peter呆住了，嘴都合不拢，他还没回答，死侍就又说话了，只是这次不是朝他说的，“嘿我当然会和总统坠入爱河了，他超有钱而且住在一个充满石头大巨屌的城市里。”死侍又顿了顿，“是的他们有。”死侍转过来问Peter，当死侍和他自己脑子里的某个／某些里的人吵得不可开交时，Peter对此早已见怪不怪（这一切地发生得足够频繁了），他嘴里全塞满了食物。死侍问他：“Peter，华盛顿那儿是不是有超多石头屌？”

Peter耸肩，“我从没去过华盛顿，不过我不觉得官员们是用石头做的。”

死侍朝自己的饭嗤笑一声，接着他狂笑起来，因为单单嗤笑一声完全不够啊，而Peter傻笑起来。

“我知道，”死侍轻轻地说，依然不是朝Peter说的，“他确实是这样。”

Peter没说话，想看看死侍会不会再说些什么，但是死侍也安静下来。Peter把最后一筷子面夹到嘴里，嚼了嚼咽下去。“那，我想今天我的课就讲完了，你怎么说啊，刀枪并用的小伙伴？我要多想想还能讲点儿什么，下次——你什么时候有空？我觉得我周四有空，不过我周三周五都很忙，还有我周末当然也行。”

死侍哆嗦了一下脑袋把自己拖回现实。“唔，好，哥周四有空啊，为了你，哥哪一天都有空的，甜心。”

Peter朝死侍笑起来，看着他吃完了最后剩下的米饭，然后把别的打包，他把他的单肩包斜挎到肩上，站起身，这时死侍说话了。

“嘿，”听起来有点紧张，这让Peter高度警戒起来，Peter暗自检查周围的环境，寻找周围可能存在的可疑人物，但是他和死侍看起来是这家餐厅目前唯一的顾客，而那个柜台后的老先生看起来光是瞪瞪他们就满意了，“呃，”死侍接着说，把他的筷子拨来拨去，“我知道你今天不想再教我了，这都行，”他急急忙忙说下去没给Peter打断他的时间，“但是我就想问问，你有没有可能想和我出去溜达溜达，如果你觉得这个主意还行？”

Peter眨眨眼，下意识地想到正躺在他挎包夹层里的蜘蛛紧身衣。

“我们可以去打电动，”Wade急急忙忙地说下去，音调越提越高，“要不然我们可以去看电影什么的？去下棋？哥来教你防身术？或者我们就坐在一起各做各的这么出去玩儿？要不我还是闭嘴吧……”他最后一句话悬而未决，声音已经提到了一个高到让Peter觉得搞笑的程度。

就算是蜘蛛侠，有时候也是可以放一天假的。

“当然啦，死侍，咱们一起去玩儿吧，你说的这些所有都听起不错，只除了最后一条，因为也许一起去玩的意思包括了我们应该，就是，要有互动的。”

一个特大份的微笑点亮了死侍的脸，他从桌子上跳下来。“我们走，Petey-pie，来来来！”他拽住Peter的夹克衫要把他拖走，Peter堪堪把他们的餐盒给扔了，然后他就被一个激动到抖动死侍一路拉着冲出餐厅来到街上。

Peter觉得他必须再笑一次。“Petey-pie？”死侍拖着他一路奔到了街角，这时Peter才能自己跟上死侍，而不是被他拖着双脚在地上滑行，“我从没听到这个叫法过。”

死侍漫不经心的耸肩，但是他是不是有点——老天，他真的有！他看起来竟然有点尴尬！“嗯，这很简单，”他尽可能让自己听起来正常一点，然后悲惨地失败了，“Petey就是Peter的小名，就是，有时候朋友之间会加一些‘ie’的声音，好展现关系的亲近嘛。怀旧派的友谊。就像是，Peter可以称作Petey，好吧，然后Stephen就是Stevie，”他听起来是真的超紧张，Peter觉得这一切可爱极了。他得在精神层面上把这个想法打包，塞进杂物间，“Karen可以是Carrie，”死侍接着说，他都紧张成这样了还是嘴不能停，“还有Constance是Connie，还有Joseph是Joey，还有Katherine是Katie，还有Charles是Charlie，Lucinda是Lucy，Wade是Wadey，”说道Wadey时他顿住了一小下，但还是继续下去，“Angela是Angie，Harold是Harry，Meredith是Mary，James是Jimmy，Magaret是Peggy……”他忽然停下来，“等会儿！”他惊叫道，“最后这个不对！”

Peter用手捂嘴，试着不要把自己咯咯的笑声泄露出来，好吧他又失败了。

“Margaret是Margie才对！”死侍大声说，没留意到Peter的笑声，“或者Marjorie，Margarety或者之类的！Peggy这个名字都不用M打头，英语这个语言！什么鬼！”

Peter笑得捂住肚子，他真的有努力想把自己的大笑控制一下。最后，当他终于能正常说话，而不是笑个不停的时候，他抽着气朝死侍说：“死侍，我不是说这个，我知道这些昵称是怎么来的，”好吧他还是咯咯笑起来了，“我说的是，Petey-pie，什么是那个pie？”

死侍疑惑地看着他，嘴角下垂。“三——点——一——四？”

Peter不得不握住死侍的胳膊好保持平衡，不要笑得摔倒地上，这回他真的是笑到肚子痛了，连他的脸颊都笑酸了，这可能是他长这么大碰到过最滑稽的时刻了。

“不是那个，”Peter好不容易喘过来气，“之前你说的Petey-pie，那是个新昵称，为什么要在名字后面加个pie？”他笑着打了个嗝，企图用打嗝来平复自己。

“噢！”这下死侍的表情显示他懂了，或者说他面罩显示出来的表情，尽管他的上半张脸都被遮住，“这就好解释了，Petey-pie，因为你超甜！”他伸出手想要朝着Peter的捏捏，Peter往边上闪了闪身好逃避这个爱的捏捏。他今天笑起来就没停过。

“这我怎么知道？”Peter问他，“你也可以是说肉馅儿饼，或者别的之类的。”

“哦，Petey，”死侍佯装正经，“要是这时维多利亚时期英格兰，你绝对就是猫咪做的。”

Peter笑到噎住。“你是在说”，他绝对傻笑了，“如果我们——我们在——你是不是在引用理发师陶德（译者注：Sweeney Todd，电影）的梗？你是在说我就是Mrs. Lovett的一个肉馅儿派咯（译者注：Mrs. Lovett是电影中的女店主，卖人肉馅儿饼）？还是你刚刚在说，”停不了地大笑，“我可以像超世纪谍杀案（译者注：Soylent Green，电影，影片中的未来世界被塑造成一个人口过剩的人吃人社会）那样？”

死侍也为此爆发一阵大笑。

“哦蜜糖，”死侍操一口强烈的德州口音说，“哥绝不会让任何人把你变成Peter馅儿的派，不管你会有多好吃。”

Peter转向死侍，假装严肃地对他说：“谢谢你，这对我来说意义重大。”然后他就装不下去，又傻笑起来。

他不甚认真的想着为什么他会笑成这样，因为老是大晚上的做小蜘蛛在纽约游荡，白天在号角日报工作时间太长了导致睡眠不足而有点不正常，还是仅仅因为死侍的荒谬而晕头转向？

两者都有可能。

他们在人行道上停下来，Peter愣了愣才想起来他们是到了目的地了。

“欢迎来到我甜蜜的家（译者注：mi casa，这里用了西班牙语，意思是我的家），”Peter注意到他们到了纽约破破烂烂的地方的一栋破破烂烂的楼面前，死侍把前门踢开，这门呻吟着打开，死侍推着门，然后做了个手势请Peter进门，“您先请，领主大人。”

Peter看着漆黑的过道，想到自己还是蜘蛛侠，要是有任何不好的事情要发生，他可以用蛛网网住那些。在他的衣服袖子下面，他总是戴着他的蛛网发射器的。他走了进去。

“你住在哪层？”Peter问死侍，他朝他觉得可能是电梯的方向走过去，沿途看到了走廊里剥落的墙纸，地上红色的污迹。

“顶层。”死侍简洁地回答了他，跳到了他前头按了向上的按钮。

“诶哟，时髦的顶层套房哦。”

电梯到达底层，他们走了进去，死侍对Peter说：“不是吹牛，我装修的特别赞。”他按了按钮，冲Peter吐吐舌头。

Peter打量了他们身处的电梯，发现了包括：一堆垃圾，一些不知道放了多久的外卖餐盒，和一个，噫，角落里那个，那是个用过的避孕套吗？“嗯，”Peter干巴巴地表示赞同，“我都在好奇你怎么能负担得起这个时髦的地方。”

“因为，哥就是这么神奇，baby boy。”死侍对他说，然后电梯门“叮”地打开，他们走进一个灯光昏暗的电梯间。死侍领着Peter走到了走廊尽头的一扇门前，这门不是用钥匙开的，而是密码锁。

Peter看着死侍输入了二十位的密码，他没费心想记住，接着门就开了，死侍把他领进了屋里，算不上整洁。好吧其实是，如果这都算整洁世界上就没有乱七八糟的东西了，简直太乱了，不过好歹这种混乱并不令人恶心，这种混乱只是一些散落在地上的披萨盒子，一摞盘子高高地堆出水槽，但没有老鼠，也没有蟑螂，至少不在Peter肉眼可见范围里。

“随便坐。”死侍冲一个老旧的沙发比划了一下，这沙发的一角看起来埋了一堆武器在里面。Peter对此不置可否，坐在了没有武器的另一侧。死侍弯腰在电视左边的一个桶里翻找什么。

第一次去别人家，总是挺别扭的，Peter有点不知道如何是好，他要不要恭维一下这个地方呢？或者他应该开始一个新的什么话题嘛？尽管他现在是在死侍的势力范围内，而且他觉得很安全，很信任死侍（可能超出了应有的信任范围），但是看着死侍背朝着他，从一个桶里掏东西并且把东西东丢西丢，还是挺奇怪的。

终于，死侍找到了两盒游戏，以一种信徒向神明祭献羔羊的姿势把他们递向Peter。

“马里奥赛车，”死侍问道，举起了一个，“还是铁拳？”他举起另外一个。

“马里奥赛车。”Peter简单地回答。他放松下来，微笑着靠进沙发里。


	6. 第六节：事关慈善（本章敬告：死侍和一位生气的意大利裔女士是旧交了）

“嘿死侍？”这时他俩正从号角日报的大楼走出来，“我们把这周的课程推迟一下，你看行不行？”Peter刚刚下班，并且真心想和死侍出去玩儿，真心地想，但是他的作业正在他的房间里堆积如山，他实在是没办法再把它们推迟下去了。

“为啥啊，Petey-pie，你再也不爱我了嘛？”

Peter对死侍打趣的语气笑了笑，但当他对上死侍的眼睛时，他看到了那最最微小微乎其微的一点受伤，还有死侍垂下的肩膀显示出了他的顺从。Peter本想怼回去的玩笑戛然而止，在这紧要关头，从他的张着的嘴里取而代之的是真相：“永远不会。”

死侍的眼睛睁大了。Peter觉得他可能得为自己解释一下，他说完才忽然反应过来他刚刚说了啥。

“和你出去玩特别棒，那真的可以说是我每周最赞的时间了，想想看，我在JJJ手下打工，这家伙名字的缩写写作J读作“ass-clown”，还有我每天晚上的……日程，还有上学。真的，你让我的每周都变得，能够忍受了，只是我还是有别的任务不得不完成，现在这个就是上学这方面的问题，我明天有一科要考期中考试，这一科我还没学明白，这周还有一篇关于泰特斯.安特洛尼克斯（译者注：莎士比亚早期戏剧）的小论文要交，还有个生物项目碰上了三个猪队友，他们连phylum和philosopher都分不清（译者注：生物分类学中的“门”和哲学家），这个项目也是这周要完成。”他长叹一声，“喔，抱歉我忽然爆发，我的意思是说，在让学校可以忍受这件事上，你使我，你真的帮到了我，只是这些作业我还是得写完的。”

死侍眨眨眼，“好的，Parker。”

Peter的肩膀垮下来，“所以，是这样。”

一时间，他们都没说话。

“所以，呃，听起来你的生活颇为丰盛。”

Peter想着他宿舍里那个空荡荡的迷你冰箱。“我不确定我会用“丰盛”这个比喻，不过我想你说的是这个意思，我今天确实很忙。”

“那你会想要一点，小小的陪伴吗？”死侍问。

Peter瞬间挺直了后背，他怎么就从来没想到还有这个选项呢。

“或者你不想要也……”Peter安静地时间太长了，这让死侍接着说下去。

“不是！”Peter解释，“没有，那样可好了！我只是不觉得你会想坐在那儿，看我朝我的教科书、word文档还有笨蛋组友咆哮，即使那些项目组友都没在那儿。”

“你那儿有Wi-Fi吗？我是说，我们接下来要去的地方？”死侍问他。

Peter点头，“有，整个学校都有，你可以用我的账户登录。”

“那哥就完全没问题。”死侍边说边耸肩，“让哥给你买个晚饭先？”

Peter又想到了他的迷你冰箱，空空如也，他尝试着想象一下里面还是有一些剩饭剩菜的，接着摇头把这个想法赶走。“不用啦，我们的协议是你提供伙食给我，而我来帮你。我今天没有教你什么，所以你也不用提供伙食了。淡定淡定。”

死侍朝Peter啧了一声。“但是，小伙子，麻烦的是我饿了，我的教养让我做不到让别人看着我大吃特吃，所以我要给你买点儿吃的，你想吃什么呢？热狗？千层面？韩式烧烤？”

“如果你打算吃晚饭的话，我可以买我自己的食物的。”Peter说是这么说，随即他暗自冲他没有余额的银行帐户皱眉。

“哪儿的话。”死侍朝他大幅度摆手，“是我想吃东西，你实际上是个客人，所以我来付钱。”

“我不需要施舍。”Peter一字一顿。

Peter看不见死侍的眼睛，但直觉告诉他，死侍正在翻白眼。“哦你别把这个太当回事儿，Pete，这不是施舍，这是……我也不知道，好意？”

Peter双手抱胸，他能感到一种刺痛他的恼怒在他的胸口膨胀，一种一直伴随着他的担忧，即担忧人们只是因为他有点儿小聪明，或者能施以援手才喜欢他，不管是因为家庭作业还是提供一个不在场证明。长久以来人们只是想从他这里拿走些什么东西，否则他们不会给Peter任何。人们只是问Peter他能给他们些什么作为回报，所以Peter不想从任何人手里拿到任何的施舍或者是同情，就像是现在他不想从死侍这里得到食物，好断绝有朝一日，死侍会问他要什么东西，而他觉得自己非给不可，因为他欠他的，这种可能。他不想让他们出去玩这件事变成一种义务的东西，特别是当他还享受这些陪伴，这些来自于死侍的陪伴。他不想让享受变成了义务，别在死侍这里。

“好意。”Peter拖长了音调，每个音节都透露出他的恼怒，但又不能太过，好让他不要对此感到罪恶。

死侍僵在原地，Peter直往前走了好几步才发现死侍没有跟上来。Peter停下脚步转身看到死侍站在原地，肩膀前耸而头向后仰，一种防卫的姿势，罪恶感像是一把利剑刺中了Peter，他朝着前雇佣兵走过去。

“我可以有好意的。”死侍的声音很低，带有防御性，但听起来像是他可能自己也不是完全相信自己所说的话。

Peter的恼怒一溜烟消失了，被他的愧疚挤得无影无踪。他放下胸前的手臂。“我不是这个意思。”

“我可以非常有好意的，”死侍接着说，好像他没听到Peter说的话，“我可以是最友好的，我是个很友好的人，非常友好的人。”

“我知道，”Peter柔声说，“我知道你是个友好的人。”

Peter看着死侍，死侍人高马大，看起来颇具威胁，似乎正在缓缓逼近，但是Peter能看到的只是他的受伤。

“我知道你是好意的，”Peter重申，“我说的不是这个，我只是不想……”Peter叹气，觉得自己太无厘头了。

“啥？”死侍问他，但是这问句听起来更像是个陈述，他以一个稳固的姿势站在那儿，这让他看起来更高大，更吓人，让他看起来可以造成巨大破坏，如果他真的要去这么做的话。

Peter朝他微笑了。“我不想觉得你在给我我没法还的东西，我不想让这个关系变成不对等的。”

死侍骤然放松下里。“哦你这个小笨蛋，”他把这句子说得像是某种解释，或者是某种启示。他咧嘴笑了。

“呃，”Peter说，“我相当确信你这么说是想让我感觉没那么糟糕什么的，但是那没啥效果。”

“你是个笨蛋，”死侍对他澄清，“因为这不是什么不对等关系，这是个——是友谊。老天啊，Petey，别让哥在这个对话里扮演那个情绪更稳定的角色。我可不觉得那能行得通。”

Peter翻翻眼睛。“当然了，我们是朋友，这我懂。”他做了个让死侍接着说下去的手势。

死侍把他的手臂穿过Peter的臂弯，挽着他向前走，边走边气鼓鼓地说：“你个笨蛋，”然后他就不气了，变得很亲切，“我们是朋友，我给不给你买吃的，或者你教不教我，都不会影响这个。友谊不是，你可以放到谈判桌上的东西。它不是个交易，你个笨蛋，要是这是个交易的你就得带着好多枪来，但你不用带，所以这是友谊，没有什么要等价交换的，只是因为友谊的给予和获得。”他嗤笑一声。

Peter有点脸红了，这下他真觉得他就是那个死侍一直说他是的笨蛋了。“啊，”他这么回应，希望前雇佣兵能从这一个音节中读懂Peter的认同然后让这事儿就这么算了。

“要是我缺钱我就不会说我来买食物了，”死侍接着说，“就像我知道你不提供食物是因为你没有资金了，蜜糖。”Peter再一次红了脸，他张开嘴要说话（很可能是说要给死侍买吃的），但死侍强力制止了他，“所以，我来提供小点心是因为我擅长提供，我的钱多到我不知道该怎么花，我的意思是，我知道怎么花的，比方说给我们买买食物，有时候我买枪，有时候我买买围裙和裙子还有小仓鼠，然后我买更多的枪，总之我有充足的资金流，我不会为此而担心。”

“所以我就只要……”Peter尽量表现得若无其事，“带上我的人格魅力？”

“对了。”死侍说。

Peter有点儿嗤之以鼻。“这听起来可不怎么对等。”

“哦我的天哪，我的小肉豆蔻，放下这件事吧！数学不是所有事情的答案啊！不，别给哥摆这么一副被冒犯的的脸，数学就不是。也不是所有事情都要是相等的，我们是朋友，这不是什么奇怪的声色场所的把戏需要我付钱让你履行什么职责之类的。你说过你不是男妓来着，你发誓！”

“我不是男妓。”Peter发誓，努力把自己的脸板住。

“对啊，这就是了，baby boy，你不是在售卖一项服务，哥买食物也不是给你上课负的学费。”Peter睨了死侍一眼，“好吧，不再是了，还是你要告诉我如果我不给你买吃的你就不给我上课了？”

“当然不是。”Peter回答他，他的声音里蕴含着不可掩饰的震惊与愤慨。

死侍朝他耸耸肩，Peter把这解读成，“这下你懂了”。

Peter叹气。“我——好吧，我很抱歉，所以，呃，晚饭吃什么？”说着说着他的嗓子有点儿劈了，他揉了揉自己的后脑勺。

死侍停下来，而且因为他们的手臂还环在一起，他把Peter也扯着停了下来。Peter看着他，跟着他的手指向的方向，看到了他们正停在一家店门前。

“意大利菜？”Peter问。

死侍点头。“我挺想吃墨西哥炸卷饼店，不过某些人，”他拍了拍自己的脑门儿，“说每天晚上都吃墨西哥菜会把你吓跑的。所以，千层面，就是它了，我知道这家店的店主。”他又耸耸肩。

“喔，”Peter有点疑惑，但并不担心，“酷极了。”

“是的这很酷，”死侍说着推开了门，把Peter拽在他后面，“这相当的酷，因为Dawna爱我，意味着她会给我所有的千层面，只要我能吃下，这也意味着她也会给你你能吃下的所有千层面，这超凡脱俗，因为食物！”

这家餐厅小而昏暗，一个看起来快成年的青少年小女孩儿，她的黑发扎着顺滑的马尾，站在柜台后。“今晚来这儿吃？”她问道，视线丝毫没有在这个站在她面前，携带枪支弹药还背着两把刀的面具男身上停留。

“今晚不是，Camille，我们只是想要，”他以一种检视的态度瞥了Peter一眼，“来三份千层面打包。然后告诉Dawna我爱她。”

Camille朝他假笑，离开柜台去下单。她回来的时候，后面跟着一个高个子，称得上气宇轩昂的女士，她的头发是深红色的，红得发紫，她穿着一件长长的，裙摆挂布的裙子，她走到了死侍面前，双手抱胸，向他的鞋啐了一口。“什么风把你吹到这儿来了啊，你这驱虫？”

Peter抬起了眉毛。这就是死侍说他认识这里店主的意思？这看起来更像是，他被店主鄙视的意思。

“Dawna！”死侍喊她，激动地把他的手挥向空中，差点儿在过程中打到Peter的脸，“都这么久了，樱桃花，小豆蔻，我那瓶三年陈百加得朗姆酒从买来就一直放在酒架最顶上，都放了那么久了，你还像我们初遇那天一样可爱。”

她的脸完全扭成一种可怕的样子，这样Peter想起MJ，尤其是当她因为是女孩儿而被喝倒彩或是被误解时的样子。恐怖。这也许是红头发的人的共通之处？

“死侍，要是这就是我再也不用见你，那这时间也太短了。”她往后退了一步，好像站在死侍边上就会让她冒火或是别的什么同等不舒服的事，“你赶紧给我走，再也别回来了你这个Progenie del diavolo（百度翻译：魔鬼之子）。我希望你趁早死了，死的时候最好还盖着史莱姆黏液和自己的屎，你个死老鼠。”

死侍皱眉思考了一下，然后他一副懂了的样子，一个大大的笑容在他脸上呈现出来。“恶魔产蛋卵？这是个新的说法，哥喜欢！”

Peter不知道他这时候该怎么做了。他一直站在这儿听着，他不喜欢这位女士，Dawna，她对死侍说的话。但是死侍好像并不介意，他看起来完全乐在其中。Peter觉得眼下他能做的最恰当的就是放开这个，直到他搞明白死侍是真对于自己被叫做撒旦的蛋完全不介意，还是他仅仅是在强撑装门面。他的视线越过了这位火爆的女士，转到了柜台站着的那个姑娘那儿。死侍管她叫Camille。她看起来对目前的状况一点都不担心，正低着头戳自己的手机呢。

“Miserabili pezzi di merda（百度翻译：miserabili狗屎）。”Dawna啐了一口，而死侍以一种可以称得上是优雅的仪态笑了起来。

“你也是，小甜甜。”死侍说，Dawna冷笑。

“我要揪着你的蛋然后把他推下房顶。”

“喔唷，”死侍假笑着，“有点儿变态哟。”

一个穿着白色的主厨背心的男人拿着两个塑料袋走了出来，每个袋子里都装了打包的泡沫盒。他走到Dawna边上，但是又和她保持了一定距离，然后把两个袋子都递给死侍。这个人笑着，他的眼睛闪烁着愉快的光芒，但也不仅仅是被逗乐的愉快。“死侍先生，这是为你准备的。”他说。

“多谢你，Niccolo。”

这个男人颔首，“为了你什么都是应该的，死侍先生。”

Dawna正嘟嘟囔囔着一些意大利语里骂人的话，Peter真希望这时候能给他翻译一下，因为有些听起来真是很有趣，而且关于不同语言骂人的话，知道多点儿总是没错的。

“所以，”死侍说，把两个袋子提起到半空，“谢谢这些远超出我点的食物，我欠你们多少？”

“Che cazzo（百度翻译：他妈的），你知道你的钱对我毫无价值。”Dawna冷笑。

“是的，死侍先生，”Niccolo说，“我们不会让你付钱的。在你帮了我们之后。”

“Figlio di puttana（百度翻译：婊子养的儿子）。”Dawna已经开始咆哮了，“现在赶紧给我滚，我再也不想看见你了。”她转向Peter，因为死侍听话正重重地踏着步离开，“你是他的朋友，所以你的钱也没用。”她朝着Peter的方向轻蔑地吸气，“下次你来，给你做奶油布丁（百度翻译：panna cotta；一种意式甜点），很好吃的。别带那个人来，我讨厌他。”她这么说，可她听起来又如此恼怒不高兴，这种反差让Peter跟着死侍向外走的时候忍不住笑起来。

“再见，死侍先生。”Niccolo快活地和他们告别。

“祝你们有美好的一天。”Camille也以一种相同的语调说。

“哥爱你们！”死侍踏出门槛，朝他们高呼，“哥走了，你们可要想着哥啊。”

“滚！”Dawna朝他大叫，“滚出去，你个烦人精（百度翻译：abominio，憎恶）！你可烦死我了！”

死侍充满魅力地大笑起来，Dawna正吼着，大门砰的关上，Peter也忍不住也大笑起来。

“这都是怎么一回事儿啊？”Peter边走边问，笑到呼吸困难，他从死侍手里夺过一个塑料袋拎着。别的方面他帮不上忙，至少还可以帮忙拿个袋子。

死侍耸耸肩。“之前这一代有个毒品集团作乱，Niccolo差点死在了一场——呃——械斗中，然后我介入了。我救了他，干掉了那个集团。现在Dawna提供免费的食物给我，Niccolo是他最爱的厨师，可能还是她的男伴，或者她的侄子，取决于你问的是谁。”

Peter得意地笑了，“看来你已经是某些人的英雄了。”

死侍耸耸肩作答，但他的姿势看起来怎么轻佻，而是有点不好意思了了。

既然死侍没说话，Peter就接着说下去了，“她挺喜欢你，那为什么她朝你吼，吼得这么厉害？她又感激你但是又恨你？这一点让我觉得最迷糊了。”

“噢，”死侍不甚在意地回答，“你说那个。好吧，是因为我可能不小心打碎了她最好的那瓶莫斯卡托葡萄酒，就打碎在她的头上，这是个意外，但是她就是没法原谅我。”他耸肩，“她还是爱我的，而且依然提供免费食物。说真的，在Dawna这儿，她朝你吼意味着她爱你。”

“嗯，”Peter不表态地轻哼了一声，“听起来这里面还有故事，不过我就不刨根问底了。只是现在。要是还能有下一次，我必须要问问她。”

“肯定还有下一次的，baby boy，”死侍说，“她说她要给你免费食物来着，她愿意给你上最好的奶油布丁！这个布丁好吃到让人死都愿意啊，Petey，真的愿意啊！”

“好的好的！”Peter说，举手做投降状，“我下次肯定去。”

“这才对！”死侍说。

Peter翻了翻眼睛，“有时候我觉得——”

Peter的蜘蛛感应刺痛了，但是他现在是Peter Parker，不是蜘蛛侠，所以他没法在躲开迎头撞到他的人的同时还显得不那么可疑，这人从一个门廊里跑出来，直直撞向Peter。凭借Peter的这个身份，他会被撞到，手里的千层面会洒得到处都是，如果死侍没有及时抓住他的话。

“谢谢。”Peter对死侍说，忽然他的话被一个熟悉的声音打断了。

“嘿！看着点你往哪儿走呢你这个——Parker？是你？”是Flash Thompson的脸出现在Peter眼前，“真是你！弱鸡Parker，你和这个穿氨纶紧身衣的怪人在这儿干嘛呢？”


	7. 第七节：千层面（本章敬告：Flash就是个二傻子）

“抱歉？”Peter僵硬地吐出两个字，Flash不能那么傻，对吧？他不是要当着死侍的面侮辱他吧，不是把？

 

“我说，”Flash慢吞吞地说，俯视着Peter，“弱鸡Parker和超级恶棍肩并肩在这儿干嘛呢？”

 

Peter翻白眼了，因为，当然了，Flash就是这么丝毫没有自保的直觉。

 

“他不是恶棍，Flash。”Peter说，他的恼怒能让人轻易听出来。

 

“你是不是刚刚管Peter叫做‘弱鸡’了？”死侍朝Flash质询。

 

Flash向后退了一小步，好像他完全没意识到他刚刚侮辱的人其实是能听到他的话的。他晃了晃，但是又直头反问，“是啊，管你什么事啊，怪胎？”

 

“他不是怪胎。”Peter说，Flash不是个危险人物，他是个混蛋，也只是个毫不危险的混蛋。但这不意味着Peter会任由他侮辱死侍，绝对不行，怎么着都不行。

 

死侍把他手里拿一袋吃的扔给了Peter，Peter仓促地抓出以免让袋子掉到地上。死侍逼近Flash，把他逼退到墙根儿。“Peter不是弱鸡，”死侍朝他咆哮，“你最好学着去尊重胜于己者，年轻人，不然你的结局可能是某处沟渠。”死侍从他腰间的武装带里抽出一把短刀，把刀刃浅浅抵在Flash的喉咙上。

 

“喔，死侍，”Peter安抚性地说，“不用这么戏剧化的。”

 

Flash紧张地吞咽口水，他的视线在死侍的面罩和Peter的脸之间扫过。“伙计，”他的声音像是被人掐住了脖子，“我那么说不是故意的，不是那个意思，我发誓。”

 

“你得道歉。”死侍冷静地知会Flash，“并且你永远都不许再去打扰Peter Parker，永远不行，要不然哥会把你削成薄片，喂给动物园里的老虎吃。”

 

“死侍！”Peter厉声道。

 

”Parker，“Flash像是犬吠一样喊叫，越过死侍好直视Peter的眼睛，“救命，拜托。”

 

Peter再次翻白眼，只要面对的是真刀真枪，Flash就从来不能保持住他的坏蛋属性了。“死侍，”他说，尽量让自己的声音听起来冷静平和，并且不像是这个拿刀笨蛋的朋友，更不像是另一个被人拿刀抵在墙上的白痴的对头，“让Flash走吧，他那么说不是故意的。”

 

“见鬼了他不是故意的！”死侍低吼，“他侮辱了你，baby boy！哥绝不能容忍这种屎一样的行为。”

 

“Parker，”Flash说，他听起来正在绝望的边缘，“拜托，让你的男朋友放过我。”

 

“他不是我的男朋友，”这回轮到Peter大喊大叫了，他真希望他的脸没有像自己感觉的那么红。

 

“管他是什么！”Flash说着，这刀刃陷得更深了一点儿，“你的朋友，你的爱人，你的保镖，我不在乎，让他从我这儿走开！”

 

听到Flash的喊叫，死侍再次吼了一声。Peter有种不同的预感，也许死侍的过激反应只是想要看Flash更被吓尿一点儿。说真的，Peter应该对此感到更糟糕一点的。Peter对此翻了个白眼。

 

“来吧死侍，我们走吧，千层面别放凉了。”

 

死侍一时没有动，然后突兀地退开了，一眨眼之间他的刀就归入鞘中，而Flash完全瘫在墙角了。他沉重的呼吸，几乎是在大喘气了，不过Peter认识Flash超过四年了，作为他的受害者，他习惯了，但是他足够了解他，知道他肯定从这儿迅速恢复活力。

 

当死侍从Peter手里拿过一个袋子，正要和Peter一起离开，Flash就开始大喊，好极了，“Parker，你的朋友都是怪胎！下周三帮我做微积分！”

 

Peter摇摇头，死侍发出了一声惊呼，“他怎么会表现得一副哥刚刚没有威胁要杀了他的样子？”死侍问，听起来有点迷惑，“他说的对，Peter，你的朋友都是怪胎，如果你把一个金发疤脸当成你的朋友的话。”

 

“我的朋友通常不是，”Peter说，他转身朝Flash挥了一下手以示他会考虑，“他从高中起就算是个混球了，但是他在我需要的时候给过我建议，他不是最糟的，只是小猫两三只，和Jameson比不是一个数量级的。”

 

死侍大笑，“你是在说我该去威胁一下你的老板？”

 

Peter发出了假意地咂咂声，“不，我可不会，”他边说边活泼地点头，“大声说出来，就是这样。”

 

死侍愉快地哼了一声，Peter胸腔中的某些东西猛然注意到这一切。（是说心跳地好快吗2333）

 

“现在我们有吃的了，”死侍说，“并且威胁了一的一个朋友，接下来我们干嘛呢？”

 

“回学校，”Peter停下来想了想，“最理想的地点我得说是我的宿舍，但是我没有桌子或别的什么，但我真的不想把千层面弄在我的床垫上，弄得一团糟，只是把四道菜的一餐饭放到图书馆的桌上有点儿怪，而且我不知道餐厅这么晚还开不开。”Peter朝黑下来的天比划了一下。

 

“嗯这样，”死侍说，“你没提供很多选择啊你，Petey-pie。”

 

Peter朝死侍吐了吐舌头，“好吧，你看这样行不？我们就去我的宿舍吧，然后我们坐在地上吃，小心点儿别弄得到处都是，然后你就可以假装你在玩愤怒的小鸟或者别的什么游戏——”

 

“水果忍者。”死侍插话。

 

“然后我假装写我的作业。”

 

“地上？”死侍哀鸣着抱怨。

 

“地上。”Peter冷酷地回应，“这是吃千层面唯一安全的地点。”

 

“Baby boy，哥绝对要给你买个餐桌。”

 

Peter大笑着，“你敢！”

 

死侍撅嘴，“为什么？我们不是已经谈好了吗？如果我给你买点儿什么，不是说我想要从你这儿拿回点儿什么，你又犯傻了。”

 

Peter皱眉，“不许再说我傻了，你个傻瓜，你不能给我买桌子，因为我的房间里只能放得下两张床和衣柜。这桌子得放到天花板上去了。”

 

死侍耸耸肩，“咱们能搞定的。”

 

Peter翻白眼。“求求你别，我不想找麻烦，我的RA会发心脏病的，而且会给我给我记过，要是他发现了的话。”

 

死侍的脸皱起来，“那是啥？”

 

“RA，就是那两个字母。”

 

死侍一脸恍然大悟，“噢，R-A，像是坏蛋登舰（Rascals Aboard）的缩写？”

 

“噗，啥？”

 

“读者公告？你没说你是什么读书俱乐部的成员，honey-bun?”(Reader‘s advisory)

 

“我还真是一个俱乐部的部员，”Peter说，“但我没想到什么很好的双关语，所以……不是那个。”

 

“农场工作？注册机构？共和苹果花儿？评论家滑稽戏？皱皮蓬蓬发型？”（Ranch Action，Registration Authority，Republican Apple-blossom，Reviewer Antics，Wrinkly Afro）

 

“最后那个，皱皮根本不是以‘R’开头的，死侍，都不是，每一个对的，RA的意思是宿舍管理员，他住在我们同一层，如果我们需要帮忙的话，给我们提供帮助，但同时也会告发我们，如果我们耍花招的话。”

 

“像是谋杀？”

 

“呃，更像是喝酒抽烟之类的，或者留异性开过夜的派对之类的。”

 

死侍眨眨眼，“性，你在找的那个词是性。”

 

Peter翻白眼，“我乐意管它叫什么就叫什么好吧，当他们做了些什么的时候（do the do）。”

 

死侍咯咯笑起来，“Petey-pie，我想我们说过这个了，我不能当那个情感更稳定或是道德上更负责的人。我就是没发做这个，我以前灭活别人就为了钱，我还有一次因为打赌偷了总统的狗，我在Hulu网（美国一家视频网站）上注册了第十五个免费三十天的账号了，即使我完全有付给一个帐号的钱。我是个不负责任的人，所以停下来吧。”

 

Peter吐吐舌头。

 

“还有！”在Peter能出声反驳之前，死侍大声说，“为什么只是反对异性过夜派对呢？那同性过夜派对呢？我说的这什么派对是说性，因为哥是成年人。”

 

“我不觉得他是恐同，死侍，我觉得这和男孩女孩儿有不同的洗手间是一个道理，而且他也没真就去检查。我们层好多人都带女孩儿回来，他也没发觉。”

 

“你也带女孩儿回你的宿舍了，Petey？”死侍的眉毛开始跳舞了。

 

“唯一那个我要带回宿舍的人是你，死侍，而且你没得呆过夜。”Peter故意忽视他的一部分脑子的大吼大叫。快说！快说！让他在这儿过夜！你想要他在这儿，小伙子！你想要死侍在这儿！快他喵的说啊Parker！好了闭嘴，脑子。这根本没在帮忙。

 

“嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！”死侍哀嚎。

 

“不可能，”上啊Parker！“你没得过夜。”拜托啊Parker！你想要这个的！

 

Peter恶毒地把他脑子里的声音赶开。他们是朋友，一起分享千层面的友好的小伙伴，这就是全部了。Peter需要立即关掉他的性欲，力比多，越快越好。

 

“好吧。”死侍说着下嘴唇向外嘟，Peter想要把他撅嘴给亲下去。

 

“总而言之，”Peter说，把那些完全没帮助的想法赶出脑子，“我们说了这么多，关键在于：不买桌子，我们就在地上吃，宿舍里有条地毯，相当华丽的，面对现实吧。”

 

死侍以一种被占了便宜的样子叹了口气，“好吧，但是我们吃完了哥要躺在你的床上用手机玩水果忍者。”

 

“要不这样？”Peter说，“你让我坐在我的床上写作业，我让你也坐在我的床上然后呢想干嘛就干嘛，我就在你边上因为作业太难而轻微地恐惧发作？这听起来怎么样？”

 

“你知道吗，Petey-pie，你让我的人生变得好复杂。”

 

一串笑声从Peter唇间滚落，“我让你的人生，好复杂？”Peter瞥了一眼死侍拿着的食物，“我来给你看看啥叫复杂，”他说着猛地从呆掉的死侍手里抢走那袋食物，沿着街道一阵狂奔。他们快跑到Peter的宿舍了，Peter才觉得自己表现的很幼稚，再加上，他朝后看看，死侍也正狂奔着追上来。但他显然没有全速在跑，他故意慢下来，让自己不要超过Peter（而Peter也故意慢下来，好让自己看起来是个普通人，假装自己没有被一个放射性蜘蛛咬过），他在面具下正笑得那么开心。

 

“还回来，Parker！把我的千层面还给我，给我！”死侍在Peter后面紧追不舍，大喊大叫，然而他气息平稳，充满玩味。

 

Peter大笑，扭过头朝死侍得意地笑。“你追上我就还给你！”

 

追逐游戏这才正式开始。


	8. 第八节：意面（本章敬告：一个常识受到质疑）

Peter敲了死侍的房门，然后他退后半步好让前雇佣兵从猫眼中看到他。这家伙怪的可以，但Peter觉得他可爱极了。（距离Wade第一次带Peter到他住的地方玩儿已经过去几个月了，到目前为止，Peter几乎已经知道他所有的奇怪小癖好了。与此同时Peter也觉得死侍的那些怪癖很可爱，这么久以来他一直把这个念头压制下去，以致于这种压制几乎要成了他的第二天性了。）

 

“Petey-pie！”死侍大叫着开门把年轻人带进屋里，“你今天又准备了什么课程给我？”

 

他们在死侍的公寓会面的次数不可说不多，因为当他们的“课”上完了以后，他们可以在这儿打电动，看电影，死侍这儿有全套的娱乐设施，即使这些设施，尤其是游戏，被装在桶里丢在房间的各处。通常情况下，死侍会在Peter来之前准备些食物，这样当他们谈天说地或事瘫在沙发上的时候就能吃了。不过这一回，Peter提前告知了死侍，说他会提供食物。

 

“第七十六课，”Peter边把他的斜挎包放到清理干净了的厨房台面上，“是如何制作意大利面。”

 

死侍哼了一声，Peter忍不住朝他笑起来。“你在开玩笑啊baby boy？”

 

Peter摇摇头，带开了他的包，拿出了一盒螺旋通心粉，还有一罐阿尔弗雷多酱，“这辈子都没开过，死侍，你知道我从不开玩笑。”

 

死侍的笑声是有点粗砺的，当然，但是也是温暖的，Peter忍不住在这笑声中放松下来。“好吧，Sweetie-Petey，告诉我，做意面和怎么当英雄有什么关系呢？”

 

Peter从橱柜里拿出了一支看起来没怎么被用过的锅子，打开水龙头接上水，然后放到了炉子上。“嗯，你应该知道，意面很好吃的。”他转动了厨房计时器。

 

“到目前为止我都能跟上你的思路，honey-bun。”

 

“因为意面很好吃，也很容易做，超级英雄应该多吃。”Peter把一些盐撒到他的手里，然后抓起一小撮盐放进锅里。

 

“我觉得你的逻辑论证可能漏了几步，只是哥这么觉得而已，介意再给我说说吗？”

 

Peter放任自己的嘴角完成了微笑的样子。“意面很便宜也很好做，而超级英雄不能仅仅靠垃圾食品和外卖过活。这就完美的导入了我们的第七十七课：吃好了才能保持体能。还有第七十八课：保持体内水分。”

 

死侍装成一幅震惊的样子，双手捂住胸口。“Baby-boy，你是在告诉我意面能让你保持水分吗？”

 

Peter捂嘴窃笑。“我可完全没这么说，你个呆子，我只是点明了，维持生命的食物的重要性。吃得健康点，多喝水。水好说，所以我也不用专门教你怎么把你的杯子接满水，不过我觉得教你怎么做饭可能有点儿必要。”

 

“但是要是我想要呢？”死侍哀鸣，“要是我需要专门的一课教我怎么喝水呢？”

 

Peter不得不要捂住嘴好让自己不要暴笑出声，他以一种装出来的庄严的方式点了点头，“很好，年轻的绝地学徒，第七十九课，就是教你如何倒一杯水。”Peter缓缓移向放着玻璃杯的橱柜，拿出一只印着吃菠菜的大力水手的杯子，然后打开水龙头倒满了水，他把杯子递给死侍，“如是完成。”

 

死侍憋笑憋得都抖了起来，但他接过杯子，把他的面罩掀起来露出嘴唇一口气干了这杯水。几滴水从死侍的下巴上缓缓滑落，Peter忽然有一种强烈的冲动，去把它们都舔掉。不过他所做的只是打开意面的盒子然后把所有的面都放进滚水里。

 

死侍拿开空杯子，发出了咂嘴声，他看起来感到焕然一新，“啊……”Peter咬住他的嘴唇，好阻止自己去亲他，他决定要往自己的脑袋上猛扇几下，驱散他对死侍发展出来的显而易见的好感。这真是个愚蠢的说法，因为和一个曾经是雇佣兵的人相处，并且给上述这个人教授一些基本关于别做混球的知识，绝对不等于给这个人贴上些什么“迷人的，美丽得让人想亲吻并且拥抱的，性感火辣的，超凡脱俗的，勇敢的，可爱的”或者别的什么搞笑的标签。不等于这些所有Peter加诸死侍的概念，突然而然的，半年来以久的，可爱的。

 

可能Peter老师需要放个假了。

 

而现在出现在Peter脑子里的画面是死侍躺在加勒比海的某处岛屿的海边，一手拿着水果饮品，另一手握着的是Peter的手。

 

在亲亲这个人，和把自己的手伸进煮着面的滚水里等这些愚蠢的选项之间，Peter选择对死侍说，“现在你知道如何用你水槽里的这个把手了，这会不会增加你洗碗的可能？”

 

“咩。”死侍说，因为这就是死侍会说的。

 

“希望你会喜欢阿尔弗雷多酱，”Peter说，“我本来想拿红酱来，但是我今天穿了一件白衬衫，而且我也不是总能避开所有污渍，所以……”

 

死侍喷了声鼻息，他把大力水手玻璃杯不牢靠的放在水槽里一堆杂乱摆放着的碗碟上。“阿尔弗雷多挺不错的，我的小朋友，而且，哥可能应该告诉你，作为一个成年的成年人，哥绝对知道意面怎么做的。”

 

Peter朝他撅嘴，“行啊，你想怎么着，揭露我关于做一顿不是披萨或是墨西哥菜的饭的借口啊，好像我会在乎似的。”他幼稚的双臂抱胸，感觉自己太傻了，但是死侍被逗乐的尖叫和大笑让这一切都值回票价了。

 

Peter用一个大木勺搅动着锅里的意面防止它们粘锅，他居然记得这个，这让他小小惊讶了一下。尽管是他拿来的做意面的原材料，Peter其实并不总是能做好意面的。他还是更喜欢烤些什么，不过意面更容易，相较派来说也更健康，所以……

 

“你的超级英雄事业进行得怎么养？”Peter问，Peter，作为蜘蛛侠，已经挺久没在晚上看到死侍在他边上晃悠了，事关这个雇佣兵到非雇佣兵到转换进行到什么程度了，他还真多挺好奇的。

 

死侍耸耸肩，靠在了冰箱上。“我再没灭活任何人了。”

 

Peter朝他咧嘴笑，“酷，非常棒，我为你感到超级自豪。”

 

“哥又不是小朋友。”死侍嘴上这么说，但他的表情看起来很愉快。

 

“跟我再说说这个，”Petter说，“我想知道你，呃，我想说夜间的活儿，但是这听起来像是你脱衣舞者什么的。”

 

“我有一条超短裙我可以现在去穿上，”死侍提议，“不是那种脱衣舞专用但是也差不多了，”他眨眼示意，“哥可以给你来一个，”他的声音降低了一个八度，“私密表演。”

 

Peter吞了口口水，但他用漠不关心的微笑掩饰自己，“如果你的‘私密表演’和意面酱有关，这个‘给你’意味着加热，那我的回答是，好的，十分乐意，快来把酱加热了，意面就要煮好了。”

 

死侍发出了一声更响的噪音，但Peter能判断出他并不真的介意，他没有再打开话题，直到他的食物都端上餐桌，他俩坐在了死侍干净得意想不到的厨房桌的两边。说意想不到是因为，一般来说这桌子都要等到他们必须用它吃饭时，死侍才会在最后关头清理一下。

 

“说真的，我想知道你最近干的怎么样？”

 

“你，Parker先生，只是想知道你的课有没有效果。”

 

Peter把螺旋粉叉进嘴里，他嗯了一声，“被你发现了，我真正在乎的只有那些我教给你如何做英雄的‘课程’，如果它们反响很不错的话，我就发表，这可能能给我赢来一座诺贝尔和平奖，这么想想还真不错，这样所有人都能从一些‘吃吃意面’和‘多喝水’这样规则里学会如何当英雄了。”

 

“要是你发表了，哥要分成，”死侍在吃面间隙说，“是我把它们测试出来的，我就是，好像，你的豚鼠小白鼠之类的，哥应该拿到一笔钱。”

 

“是啊，”Peter以一种他能达到的最面无表情的样子说，“因为小白鼠总能拿到一定分成，不管它们被用来干嘛了，当然啊。”

 

“噢你好闭嘴嘞，Parker。”

 

“你才是那个逃避话题的人啊，侍。”

 

死侍哼笑了一声，这让Peter的心不规则的轻跳一拍。“好啦，你这个啥都想知道的大鼻子！我该从哪儿说，从哪儿说呢？”他发出一声被扼住脖子的吸气声，朝天抬起了一只手指，“哥知道了！你是在向我套情报，关于蜘蛛侠，你这个跟踪狂，我老是忘了这一茬。”

 

Peter眨眨眼，他一边的嘴角卷了起来。“呃，不全是这个。”

 

死侍冲着他的叉子皱眉，它本来被举到半空，又被死侍彻底放低到盘子里，“你是说你再也不当小蜘蛛的跟踪狂了？”

 

“不是，我是说我并不关心能不能听到蜘蛛侠的事，我想听你的。”搞得好像他还需要从别人那里听蜘蛛侠的事，关于蜘蛛侠的料，方方面面他都是有资源的，他自己就是那个资源好吧。再说了，最近小蜘蛛见到死侍的频率低了好多，而且Peter真的很好奇死侍工作起来到底是什么样儿，“而且，不管你给出的情报是什么，我都没法插手的，”他要笑裂了，“我只是个拍照的而已。”

 

死侍叉了太多的意面塞进嘴里，看起来在咀嚼的同时他在深思这些话。“你可能会把这些透露给你的老板，把我说的这些小蜘蛛的奇闻逸事透露给任何写那些文章的人，”他拿叉子指Peter，在他的面具下，眉毛不停上下摆动，“我可是老见到小蜘蛛，没想到吧？你肯定超嫉妒。”

 

骗子。

 

“我也老是见到小蜘蛛，只不过我是透过我摄像机的镜头。”这么说的话Peter也是个骗子，“而且，”他接着编，“我都不记得和你说几回了，我老板活跃于仇恨蜘蛛侠的第一线，不管我给他什么故事他都能添油加醋，用来证明蜘蛛侠是‘威胁’并且坚持己见要逮捕他或是打倒他或者什么的。”Peter耸耸肩，“而且说实话，我挺喜欢蜘蛛侠的，没想过火上浇油。”

 

“你拍照片！”死侍指控他，“你拍了小蜘蛛那么多照片，还把它们都给了你那个卑鄙的老板，这难道不是一回事儿吗？”

 

Peter耸肩，“我只是捕捉了一个瞬间，我没有给他们附加任何意义。”

 

死侍对此嗤之以鼻，冲着Peter的脑袋哼了一声，唾沫喷了一桌子。Peter努力盖住自己的食物避免遭殃，他也不知道保住了多少。“但是你还是把那些照片给了那个杂种，baby-boy，你可能是没有‘附加意义’，”他用手比了一个巨大的空气双引号，把一滴酱汁甩到房间的另一边，滴到墙上再不优美地流到地上，“但是那个你卖照片给他的人肯定这么干了。如果你不喜欢这样，你为什么还要把照片卖个这个人呢？”

 

Peter耸耸肩，挠了挠后脖颈，“哎，尽管我想占领道德高地，但是我有点被钱限制住了，高中的时候我就做兼职了，”他做了个反复的手势，这有时候意味着一般般，有时候意味着有点儿，而有点儿就可以意味着所有了，“好补贴我婶婶的收入，我不想她失去她的房子或别的什么，所以我试着在付租金这方面帮忙。”他转了转眼睛，“我现在才知道她只是把那些钱存起来好供我读大学，然后那个暑假，就是我遇到你的的时候，我自己也在存钱读大学，所以我打很多工，现在我在读大学了，我有学生贷款和各种账单要付，所以是啊，我没法不那么卖我的照片。”

 

死侍贤明地点头，“啊，穷孩子背后的故事，哥明白了。”

 

Peter给了他一个白眼。“现在，听够了我让人愉悦的生活故事了，死侍，轮到你了。”

 

死侍回敬了他一个，“好吧，从哪个开始讲？”

 

Peter无能为力地耸耸肩，“哪儿都行，伙计，给我讲讲最先发生的，最近的，最搞笑的故事都行。我也不需要录下来什么的。我只是自己好奇而已。”Peter的嘴弯成一个小小的微笑，“我想知道你最近都在做些什么？”

 

死侍吐吐舌头，但他看起来放松下来了，“好吧，好的，所以有一天，我走在街上，正在思考我自己的破事儿，然后就有一个带着防毒面具伙计从巷子里走出来，手上铐着个公文包，所以哥觉得他看起来太可疑了，绝对需要彻查。”他给了一个自鸣得意的微笑，给Peter演示了一下当时他是怎么理顺了自己的思路的，“这就是你友好邻居死侍的工作。”

 

Peter甚至都没在意死侍对于他的专用描述的盗窃行为；死侍的故事徐徐展开，而他只是微笑。


	9. 第九节：Hello Kitty（本章敬告：死侍敞开心扉了，并且把自己吓疯了）

Peter轻盈地坐在一个尖尖的屋顶上，晃悠着双腿，看纽约的夜生活在脚下舒卷。这个夜晚并不忙碌，目前为止他只阻止了一起行凶抢劫，他想着要不要回宿舍算了，能好好睡上一觉，而不是像平时那样一天只睡了四小时，或者更少。他第二学期的课业，日间拍照的工作，还有作为义警的秘密生活让他没法得到足够的休息，他站起来，刚要甩出一道蛛丝好飞荡着离开，这时他的蜘蛛感应发出了轻微的震动，是那种轻微的触动，而不是那种快速震动。Peter转身看到了死侍，他刚爬到Peter背后的屋顶上。

Peter的第一反应是朝他笑，因为最近他看到死侍都特开心，是不是？他正以一种积极活跃的状态喜爱这个人，如果你给积极活跃的定义是消极的悄悄的话。Peter就是这么定义的。因为死侍真的是个很好的人，不该让他不得不面对某些人对他偶然的临时的好感，这里的偶然临时我们把它理解成好多个月还他喵的没消失的那种。

Peter的第二反应是意识到，死侍并不知道Peter和蜘蛛侠是同一个人，然后他吓疯了。要是死侍来这儿是因为他发现了？要是他本来没发现的但是Peter表现得太激动而露了马脚？要是Peter没有露馅儿，但是死侍还是可能就要发现了，既然他和作为普通人的Peter待在一起那么久了，他肯定能认出蜘蛛侠身上那些属于Peter的习惯性小动作，还有他的声音。

怎么办？别说话也别动。

完美。这就没有出错的可能了。

Peter僵硬地低下身子坐回去，朝死侍挥挥手示意他过来坐。自我强加的静音状态不等于说他就要不礼貌嘛。

“好嘞，”死侍说，轻盈地滑步走过来又扑通一声挨着Peter坐下，“哥要在这里铺上瓦，”他叹了口气，眺望远方，Peter还没从见过他看起来这么严肃过，不过死侍依然戴着他的面罩所以Peter其实也说不好他的表情到底是不是很严肃的，“是这样的，哥想要和你说点儿个人问题，你不介意的对吧？”

Peter的眼睛眨了几下，然后他赶忙点头。他完全不知道死侍要说什么，但是无论如何都不会改变Peter想要帮忙这个事实。

死侍的严肃表情被他给Peter的微笑给崩裂了。“你怎么这么安静呢，小蜘蛛？有人偷走了你的喉咙？”他神秘兮兮地降低了音调，“你打赌输了？”

Peter的眼睛瞪圆了，他感觉的自己心跳加速，但好在他脑子转得一直很快，编谎话也编得一直很快，所以他小小地咳了一声，用他最哑的听起来最不像Peter的声音回答，“感冒了，抱歉。”

死侍的表情迅速的转换成了担忧，“你生病啦，小蜘蛛？”他用手背碰了碰Peter的额头，透过头罩和死侍的手套，Peter依然能感受到死侍的那一份温暖。Peter脸红了，庆幸自己带了头罩，这样死侍就没机会看到他的脸红成熟了的龙虾。“嗯，”死侍的手移开了，“不像是发烧，最好还是快回家吧，不想你的病情更糟。”

Peter忍不住在面具下面因为负罪感而皱眉，这也被面罩隐藏住了，他并不是真心要对死侍说谎的，但现状让他深陷其中。Peter和死侍是朋友，蜘蛛侠和死侍有时候是同事关心。这些秘密让事情变得奇奇怪怪的。这些谎言一旦揭开可能会让他们的友谊全毁了。Peter不想失去死侍的友谊。他对于生活中的很多事情都拿不准，但这一点上他觉得无需辩驳。他挺喜欢死侍的，超出喜欢的喜欢，他会想尽一切办法来保住这份友谊，哪怕是干些蠢事，比方说，装感冒。

Peter面朝街道点了点头，“正准备回家，”他让自己听起来刺耳一点，希望这样一来他的声音可以不好辨认些，“就在你刚刚现身那会儿。”

“噢，”死侍像个半卸了气的皮球，“那好，哥不是想来阻止你回家的，你应该很需要睡眠和鸡汤面，你走吧，我们可以晚点说，要是你不介意的话？我知道我有时候挺让人烦的，不过这回我真想说说这个，我也没很多朋友了，除了金刚狼，但是我一靠近我的射程范围，他就威胁要把我的蛋蛋摘掉，哥是个好枪手，所以哥的射程范围真的是个挺大的范围，但但但是我没再朝任何人射击了！哥没有，你知道这个吗？哥从雇佣兵行业退休了，现在哥也是好人里的一员了，咱们一起组队吧，要是你愿意的话。哥知道哥超愿意的。不过哥被告知哥的兴趣爱好都又奇怪又错的离谱，而且还总是被逮捕，哥上次在墨西哥被一队女巫穷追不舍，就因为哥问了一句现在狂欢合不合适。但是哥懂的西班牙语不够多，好吧其实是够多的，但是不知道这个‘狂欢’，所以我可能不巧问了什么别的，哥也不知道因为——”

Peter用一个放在死侍嘴唇上的手指打断了他的话，这个是全宇宙通用的，不是吗？死侍的话说到一半，但是他停下来看起来像是被冻住了，他的嘴还半张开着，他看着Peter。

“和我说说吧。”Peter说着咳了一声，可能演得有点过头了，死侍的表情介于说和跑走，跑得越远越好之间。所以Peter做了个“快说吧”的的动作，然后死侍点头。

“好的，所以，最重要的说在前头，你得保证你完完整整地听完我说的所有话再开口，行吗？因为我一直都在和白框和黄框说这个事，只是他们都是帮忙的对立面，我真想在我的头上开一枪好获得一点儿平静与安宁，就一会儿，但是这违反了第九课，这可不行所以……你保证？”

Peter在心里因为死侍对他其中一课的援引而开心得飞起，但是只是点点头，毫无疑问他愿意做任何他能做的来帮助死侍，这毫无疑问。

死侍慢慢吐气，“从哪儿开始，从哪儿开始？”他朝自己咯咯笑，嘴里嘟囔着什么，说得很轻，明显不是说给蜘蛛侠听的，“最近老说这个，”他接着用更像一点的声音说，“记住，不要发疯，也不要把我糊到墙上，也不要杀了我什么，好吧？好的，所以，我最近在和你的跟踪狂一起出去玩儿。”

Peter向前探了探身，他很高兴他现在是面朝死侍的，要不然他就要错失死侍现在的表情了。

“淡定！”死侍告诫他，“我们有好理由的。他是个给一份破报纸拍照的摄影师，你知道的，那个恨你入骨的报纸，”Peter慢慢点头，等一下，死侍说的是他吗？“好，所以我最近都在和他一起玩儿，他相当酷，我很喜欢他，他是个好孩子。”

Peter想翻白眼了，好孩子，耶，对极了这就是他想要他有好感的人对他的评价。

“他正在训练我，”死侍接着说，他似乎陷入了回忆，没注意到Peter在他边上坐立不安呢，“但不是运动方面的，噫，说得哥成什么了，一个康涅狄格州的单亲爸爸？”

Peter咯咯笑。只有康涅狄格州的单亲爸爸们热爱运动，理由很充分。

“看来你知道哥什么意思！”死侍说，这让Peter要吓死了，难道死侍还能读心吗！不过他很快意识到，死侍并没有读心，他只是有点沉浸在想着Peter之中。他们在一起这么久了，字面意思的久，这不是第一回了，死侍常常单纯根据Peter说的上一句话来推测Peter在想什么，这通常挺无厘头的，“他正在训练我，关于如何做个英雄，他在给哥上课！”他听起来对自己如此自豪，Peter都想要好好抱抱他，永远别放手了。

“现在，”前雇佣兵接着说，“你可能在怀疑，一个摄影师怎么能教死侍如何做一个英雄，一个好人。”

Peter点头，因为当然啦，他要是不是他自己的话他估计就是这么想的，但是他是他自己，因为种种缘由，比方说出生啊性命啊，然后他会挂掉，但他还没挂掉呢，所以他就是他自己嘛。

“但是他是真的棒呆了！”死侍听起来奇怪地带有一种防卫性，Peter简直忍不住在面罩下面微笑了，“他太好了，他给我上那些我该上的课，然后告诉我怎么做，里面有好多其实都是特别明显的，也许哥应该在他出版他的书之前告诉他，大部分那些课都是常识，而且，顺便问问你，你觉不觉得他超级聪明？他想要把他的英雄课程出版成册呢，他觉得自己只是开玩笑，但哥觉得他简直好的难以置信！”

Peter脸红了。

“我把我的笔记都带来了，”死侍说着拿出了一个Hello Kitty封面的线圈本，Peter觉得猜这个本子之前被卡在他的腰带上是比较合理的，“要是你想看看然后给我点建议我好反馈给他，还是让一个真正的英雄先看看再走出版的流程比较好，以防这里面有些傻乎乎的内容我们俩都没反应过来的。”

他耸耸肩把本子交给了Peter，这个本子上有明显的翻动爱抚的痕迹，所以这就是那个充满了Peter的英雄教程本子？是死侍所说的那个意思吗？Peter从没见过死侍记笔记。这是不是意味着，每次他们分开，Peter离开死侍的公寓，跋涉回他和一个主修石雕艺术的从不归宿的室友的宿舍的时候，死侍都没睡觉，而是低着头在他的Hello Kitty笔记本上写课程笔记？

哇哦。

“不过你也不用现在就看。”死侍接着说，丝毫不在意他刚刚让Peter的内心一片哗然，“这比较像是我觉得挺酷的但是你不用做的次要的事，”他做了个鬼脸，“事实上，当我说了主要的事之后，我不确定你是不是还想要为我再做这些，做任何事了。”

死侍垂下头，他踢了踢自己的脚，Peter目瞪口呆，他还从没有看见过死侍如此的，如此的脆弱，从来没有。死侍总是把话题扯得没边儿，永远生气勃勃，不管面对的是什么。有时候他会变得有点儿严肃或者神经质，但从未如此敞开心扉。霎时间Peter觉得对自己的嫉妒快要冲昏自己的脑子了，他嫉妒蜘蛛侠的自己，因为死侍从没有这样对Peter敞开心扉，而他用他的真正的身份和死侍待在一起的时间，可远比他的另一重身份多得多得多了！

Peter在内心里扇了自己一巴掌，都是哪儿跟哪儿啊！太傻了！现在这不是Peter的事儿啊，他没法通过嫉妒把这一切揽到自己身上！嫉妒的对象还是自己！

“你继续，”Peter轻声说。

死侍叹了口气，他把本子递向Peter，Peter发现他几乎是用力抓着他的笔记本了，他的手指紧紧攥着本子的边，不能或事不愿意放手。

“我觉得我喜欢他，”死侍也用同样轻的声音回答他，Peter的心几乎要停止跳动了，“我的意思是，不是一般的喜欢，不是那种我喜欢你或者是喜欢金刚狼或者是喜欢墨西哥炸卷饼或者喜欢美国队长的喜欢，我是说的喜欢的那种——喜欢。你懂的。”死侍耸耸肩，拒绝和蜘蛛侠有任何的眼神接触。

Peter绝对会朝死侍翻白眼的，听听看，他说得多像个青少年啊，要不是他自己先失去了所有呼吸的说话的移动的能力的话。

死侍接着说，他不需要Peter再次鼓励他接着说下去了，这是好事，因为Peter自己的大脑还在重启呢。“我和他出去玩好久了，你知道吗。这不是什么新鲜事了，这是长期的，哥的意思是，都超过半年了，干啊！我不是有意让这一切发生的，我发誓我只是想要见他，以一种完全合理一点都不变态的方式，但是这事情像滚雪球，一发不可收拾，现在我不知道要是没了他我还怎么活。”他发出了一声被掐住脖子般的笑，揉了揉后脖颈，而Peter依旧处于失语状态，“哥知道，你和哥有点这种‘来抓我啊’的关系，所以哥在正式约他之前想问问你。我可以吗，小蜘蛛？我能请求和Peter Parker约会吗？”

Peter想要回答他，他真的想，他有太多话想说了，他想问死侍，他说“抓我”关系是个什么意思，那是什么关系，他们对此什么时候达成共识的？还是说这事又是一件死侍想得太厉害以至于他又把它当真了的事？这和死侍头一回怒闯号角日报的时候说的，他要正式追求蜘蛛侠是同一回事吗？还有他想大喊出他的回答：好！他想告诉死侍，这个约会是个棒极了的主意。死侍应该现在立刻马上赶紧去邀请Peter Parker和他约会，赶紧的，快快快，现在就去！

他又什么都不想说，直接摘下面罩告诉死侍，不需要选，因为显然死侍已经喜欢了他那么久了，早在他从Peter的身份喜欢上，或者是认识Peter。

干。

干啊！

他想要告诉死侍他的秘密，在这个对墨西哥菜有种不正常迷恋的从来无法闭上嘴的前雇佣兵面前，揭发他自己。老天啊！

只不过上述的一切都没来得及发生，死侍发出了一声突如其来的，短而尖的，完全被吓坏的惊叫然后从楼顶的一侧滑了下去。

“等等！”Peter大喊，但太晚了，Peter从楼顶的边缘向下看，只能依稀辨认出几千英尺之下死侍的跛行的身影，然后前雇佣兵就消失在了一条暗巷中，Peter呼气，吸气，再呼气。他的眼睛都瞪圆了，他意识到他仍处于极度震惊状态。

死侍想要和他约会！

Peter觉得自己的身体不能更轻盈了，当死侍说他以一种特殊的方式喜欢他的时候，这世界再没有任何不对头的地方，所有的黑暗都退散了，只有死侍的淘宝让这世界的一角有一些担心的愧疚和疑惑。但是死侍只是从蜘蛛侠这儿逃跑了，他不会因此讨厌Peter的！这意味着Peter还有机会来选择他合适的时机和方式，来揭露他自己。

因为很明显的，他相信死侍，既然死侍已经了解了两重身份的他，而且在实际操作上也是没法被杀死的，他为什么不相信他？要是他要和Peter约会，他总得知道Peter和蜘蛛侠其实是同一个人。（如果死侍还想要和他约会的话，毕竟，怎么说他还是逃跑了。Peter的一部分脑子背叛了他，这部分脑子这么说，完全没在帮忙。）

一开始他还在计划如何告诉死侍，他想找出最好的方法，这样死侍就不会中途逃跑或者干出什么傻事了，然后他想，他们可以就直接去约会，然后一切都会以幸福结尾。

（老天啊，他该不是要变成那样的人了吧？难道他要变成——喘口气！一个无可救药的浪漫主义者？噫好恶心！）

Peter朝着现在被他紧紧抓在手里的Hello Kitty笔记本傻笑，一些轻松的睡前读物，明天他能在上课的时候想出个办法的，然后他就可以和死侍在晚餐时见面约会了。完美的一天。

（一个约会！）

（一个大写加粗的约会！）


	10. 第十节：深夜读物（本章敬告：Peter给出最新一课）

Peter躺在宿舍的单人床上，确保自己完全裹在毯子里之后打开了笔记本，虽然等他睡着了他估计会把所有毯子都踢掉，但是他就是喜欢这种把自己裹在一个软软的毯子巢穴中的感觉，他把笔记本竖起来抵在胸口，手指略过光滑的边缘，那摸起来十分光滑。

“来吧，Parker，”他自言自语，“现在就打开吧。”

Peter从中间翻开，但还是翻回了第一页开始看，在这一页上，用色彩鲜艳的红色水笔写着：PETER PARKER’S RULES TO RULE BY! (Peter Parker的无上法则！)Peter忍不住对死侍这显而易见的热忱笑起来。这一页上还有一个小小的死侍代表性的图标被画在角落里，围绕着这个圆形的小头像的是一些光束状的涂鸦，好像这个死侍头像是个小太阳，正在发光似的。

Peter翻过那一页，翻到了Peter教的第一课。

第一课，这几个字被写在这一页的顶上，然后正下方的字写得大大的：永远别因为任何理由杀任何人！别这个字下面被划了三道下划线，下面画了一个火柴人死侍（可以通过他背后背着的两把武士刀认出来），还有一个别的火柴人站在他边上。死侍火柴人正拿着一把枪指向空中，另一个火柴人边上画了文字气泡，里面写着：“指天指地，别指着别人，以免你伤到人。”Peter心中一悸，认出了另一个火柴人是他自己，他咬住嘴唇好让自己的笑别夸张得把脸都笑裂了。是的，这儿没别人，但是这不意味他想做那个在自己的房间里朝几个火柴人傻笑的人的。噫，千万别。

火柴人下面画了一竖排几个句点，画得有点匆忙，看起来可能是死侍想要确定第一课的内容到哪里为止。还写了好几个问题，不过都被划掉了，比方说有，“要是他们烂透了呢？”还有“要是他们先杀我呢？”而且在页脚他还用对比鲜明的黑笔写了大写的“NO”。

Peter翻页。

第二课，本子上这么写着，如何对待坏蛋！

下面用一行小字写着：（因为不能杀人嘛）。

字下面又是一幅孩子气的涂鸦，火柴人死侍正把另一个火柴人举过头顶，死侍边上站着一个蓝色火柴人，头上戴着一顶看起来有点像警察戴的帽子。警员火柴人边上，是一个戴着学士帽的火柴人，他有一个文字气泡，上面写着正他说着的话：“如果你抓到了一个坏蛋，在给他毁容之前，要让警察叔叔或者别的权威人物见见。”Peter对着这个刻意的押韵皱了皱眉但是接着又笑起来，因为这也太可爱了。

这下面是更多潦草的笔记，Peter翻过来倒过去看总算辨认出一句写的大概是，折磨是不对的，交给警察，让他们看很烂的电视剧就是折磨，让警察来决定如何惩罚他们。

Peter用手指轻快的弹动书页，到了下一页。

第三课！

别怕，大胆寻求帮助！

下面用更小也更简洁的字体写着：这句话的意思是，要是你对某条规则或是某个情况有不清楚的地方，去找Peter，懂不？Peter眨眨眼，这几乎是Peter和死侍第二次会面时的原话。“死侍，要是你对某条规则或者某个情况有不清楚的地方，来找我，好吗？我们一起把那些搞清楚，这就是我们的第三课。”当时他越过一碗越南河粉对死侍这么说。

回想起来，真的难以想象这些互动发生在半年前。有时候死侍和他好像才刚刚认识，但是又有时候他觉得他们好像一直一直熟识的。

火柴人Peter，一只手拿着一个苹果另一只手上是一个箭头，引出一句话，“如果你需要帮助，你总能来找我的，我用我的相机发誓，要不然我就不叫Petey。”

Peter用手指摩挲那些小小的涂鸦，他真希望他能告诉死侍，现在就给她打电话，告诉他Peter有多欣赏他，真的，真的欣赏重视感激他，因为他值得这一切，他真的，真的值得，因为死侍做出了一个选择，一个相当困难的抉择，他从财政收入这里选择了正义，这是个艰难的抉择。Peter想告诉死侍，他有多么超凡脱俗，他如此努力地学习并践行这些Peter给他的课程，这件事有多么美好。

同时Peter感到有点愧疚，因为他给了死侍这么多的影响，一阵犹疑在他心头搅动，Peter再次咬住了嘴唇，他担心自己可能滥用了他的能力。虽然一时间他想不出确切的某一次，但他也不能肯定，这种不确定性让他焦虑，他只能知道他没有故意去这么做。

Peter闭上眼，现在他没法想这个，让他先看完这本笔记本，然后明天他会和死侍谈谈，这样他们就能让一切继续迈进。

Peter的迅速读了这一页剩下的内容，在页脚的地方，是Peter电话号码，他在越过那碗河粉把号码交给了死侍，因为要不然死侍要怎么问Peter任何问题呢？死侍又不是只在Peter在边上的时候才有问题要问，而且，很显然的，在第三次会面之前一切就确定好了，这个授课会继续下去，而Peter不想让死侍每周都不得不等在号角日报的大楼外面，祈祷Peter有空，这对他们谁都不公平。

而且说真的，死侍写起短信来是很有趣的，他们没有总在互发短信啦，只是关于授课见面的安排，没有发什么单纯消遣的。现在Peter想起来这个，觉得真是太可惜了。

Peter把这个想法推出他的脑子然后赶紧翻了下一页。

第四课！不要言语羞辱坏蛋啦，这会让他们更生气的！

这一点上，Peter其实自己也做的不咋地，但是这是个好的建议，这总是没错的。

他浏览了这一页，因为每一处小小细节而微笑，他认出了他曾经说过的话。翻到下一页，再下一页，一页又一页，看到每一条他给死侍的规则，他的笑容没有丝毫消减，每一条，逐一的，一条不漏。

第九课在这儿，别伤到自己，这里的顺序有点儿问题，是Peter的错，因为他先讲了九才讲了八，不过这一页可能是他的最爱了，火柴人Peter穿着披肩，一个对话气泡里写着一个巨大的“不可以哟！”，这次是火柴人死侍说的，是火柴人死侍跪在地上，求他把披肩给脱下来，太太太太可爱了。

第十五课，努力去救一救坏蛋们。

第二十七课，别羞辱坏蛋的妈妈。画了一个火柴人死侍正一拳打在一个有着典型的妈妈发型的火柴人脸上，他边上火柴人Peter正在谴责他。

第四十二课，永远记得救狗狗。

第五十五课，别问那些你救了的人要报酬了。

第七十六课，意大利面，第七十七和七十八课也在同一面上，脱水一词被黑笔划掉了，更像是被胡乱涂掉了，然后吃这个字的下划线多达八条。

第七十九课，如何喝一杯水，花了五页，其实是一个小的连环漫画，关于火柴人Peter教火柴人死侍关于水的一切，基本上都错得离谱，并且离谱得可爱。

Peter终于在这一瞬间意识到，他打算给这个笔记本的每一页拍照片并且永久保存起来，要不明天他就拿着这个Hello Kitty笔记本去图书馆从头到尾扫描一遍。

他绝对要这么做。

第九十九课，如果有人请求帮助，别不理他们。这是Peter最近告诉死侍的，这一条其实有点儿难解释，如果你是一个知名的超级英雄，人们可能是会来找你和你说能不能帮帮他们。死侍还从没有遇到过这种事情，在这一点上，就Peter而言，完全不对。死侍就和别的任何一个英雄一样，人们应该向他呼救，至少就像他们会朝蜘蛛侠呼救一样。

Peter翻到下一页，这里还是空白的，他翻了剩下的纸页，他知道它们都是空白的，因为Peter还没有给死侍那些课程呢，他把这些翻完只是出于个人多动的习惯。但没等他翻到笔记本的最后一页，大概在本子的倒数三分之一或事四分之一的地方，有一幅蓝色笔画的画。之前的每一页都是用的红的黑的中的一种或两种颜色的笔记的，一时间Peter翻过头了，但还是他忽然意识到了，他的手指停下来，然后回到那一页上。Peter猜这一幅可能是一些老早的涂鸦，远在这个这个Hello Kitty笔记本用来记录Peter的课程之前。这幅画比那些火柴人连环画稍微有点好了点，但也没好多少，只够让Peter认出来那个网状设计是他每天晚上都会穿上的制服图案。涂鸦下面，以一种简洁清楚的字迹写着，蜘蛛宝贝儿，死侍应该是真的有集中注意把一切都办好，他还在后面画了一个爱心。

Peter朝那个涂鸦咧嘴笑，他的脑子已经替他计划好了，明天Peter要去找死侍，用蜘蛛侠的身份，用蛛丝荡到他面前，这样他就会知道他不是自己的冒名顶替者，然后一把摘掉自己的面具。瞧好了，谜底揭开。因为要是Peter走到死侍面前然后穿上他的制服，那死侍很可能觉得Peter只是某种猎奇的角色扮演者，然后他很可能在Peter说明白他就是小蜘蛛之前就被气跑了。

好吧死侍还是有可能会对他生气，毕竟自从他们见面开始，他就一直以一种有效的谎言掩盖自己的身份，Peter完全理解这个，但想到这个还是让他感到一阵悔恨的刺痛。也许告诉死侍这一切会毁了他们开始一段新关系的可能，但是Peter没法和一个已经认识他的两重身份的人开始这段新关系，如果他不告诉他……好吧，其实这两个都是他。如果这样他宁可把自己的面罩吃下去。

就这么决定了。

Peter懒懒地翻过一页又一页笔记，双眼凝视着那些图案文字，当他再次翻到第九十九课时，他做了个一派脑子的决定。

第一百课！他用黑笔写在了新的空白页上，在长时间看着死侍潦草的小字之后，对比他写的圈和那些短短的字母i，他发现他自己的笔迹有点过于死板了。他用鼻子呼出一口气，忍不住笑了起来，一边在数字下面写，Peter也是那种喜欢的喜欢你。

第一百课，死侍，Peter也喜欢你。

这么想着，Peter小心的把笔记本放进他的双肩包里，轻轻关掉灯，然后陷入一种激动的睡眠，要是人可以在睡着的同时激动万分的话。


	11. 第十一节：非法闯入（本章敬告：Peter的大计划跑偏了）

有那么一瞬间，当Peter第二天醒来的时候，他对自己那张过于窄的床的温暖感到心满意足。然后所有的事又回到了他的脑子里：死侍问他能不能约Peter出来，那本充满了涂鸦和回忆的笔记本，Peter忍不住绽开笑容，他翻身下床开始新的一天。出门前他再次确认这个Hello Kitty笔记本正安然躺在他的笔记本电脑和装着蜘蛛制服的夹层之间。

第一节课的中途他想起来，他该去趟图书馆然后在上课之前把笔记本给扫描一遍，尽管他的教授在讲伽玛射线及其在生物学元素上的影响，他已经一句话都听不进去了。但是第一节课和第二节之间只有十五分钟的休息，而这十五分钟只能让他堪堪赶到下一节课的课堂。所以他得再等两小时才能去图书馆。

在他的下一节课，微分方程，Peter发现他正在拍着他的食物停不下来，让他椅子上附带的桌子跟着他的腿抖个不停，坐在他前面的姑娘转过头来怒瞪他。他赶紧不好意思地停下来。他不能再这样了，马上就下课了。

教授一放他们走Peter就立即从门里跳出去，平时他都是相当喜欢这门课，而且说实话，他有一些问题要问教授，但是他等不及了。

图书馆一楼的扫描机前面起码排了二十个人，这有点超出预期，因为卖咖啡的面前都没有这么多人等着，就是这样Peter都得等上四十分钟才能喝上。（完全值得等待，Katie，卖咖啡的老板，她能泡出让Chuck Norris都要求再来一杯的咖啡。）不过Peter是个聪明的年轻人，他恰好和总务台的Jason认识（他们是朋友，是因为Peter会辅导Jason的有机化学功课，而Jason会帮Peter在课上签到，要是Peter不得不翘了那节课的话，Peter想尽办法别缺课，但是这很有难度，尤其是因为他的超级英雄事业和打工不能停之类之类的，再说，Peter即使不去上课他也能通过自习学到一样的东西的，只是有时花费的时间会长一些。）

Jason有一回给Peter展示了一个破破烂烂的复印机，就藏在地下室里一堆很久以前的古典文学论文后面，这意味着，半小时Peter就可以完成这件事了，把所有页面都复印一遍，包括Peter的第一百课和画小蜘蛛的那一页，绕开楼上长长的队伍。Peter把扫描件发给自己，然后在打印一份，打上孔用一个精致的文件夹装订成册，他知道这有点儿滑稽，但他就是这么个怪人，对自己就没必要隐瞒了，他本来就有点奇怪。

但他可能没时间打印了，因为距离他今天的最后一节课还有四十分钟了，只够他去学校里的餐厅随便吃点儿沙拉薯条冰沙之类的。

最后，在微生物学这节课上，他终于能集中精力了，他还记了相当可观的笔记，尽管他还是不能控制自己的手，老是去摸背包里的Hello Kitty笔记本的边，终于到了下课，他镇静地走出教室，推开身边熙熙攘攘的同学们挤出一条路，大家都要回家休息或事要再多待一会儿上完晚上最后一节课。Peter内心天人交战，他可以在小巷子里换上制服，他还在更糟的环境里换过呢，不过死侍还有好几个小时才会约见Peter呢，所以他有足够的时间和他谈谈，而且死侍不会因为要留意Peter的出现而分心。

但接着他想到他的笔记本电脑还在包里呢，尽管他不太介意把包留在脏兮兮的地方，但是他不想让电脑被弄坏。他真不算富裕，如果有人把它偷走了或者它被弄坏了他没发就直接去再买一个。

所以先回宿舍。

等他回到宿舍，他意识到，今夜所有的计划都不得不更改了。Peter僵立在房间门口，试着接受这一团糟的是他的宿舍房间这个事实。窗户破了，冷风从窗外吹进来，他的衣服全被从衣柜里掀出来，抽屉散落在房间各处，看起来是被人扔的，他的床垫被撕碎了，书桌被掀翻了，连他的台灯都被打碎了，掉在地上，碎得看不出本来的形状。

Peter心烦意乱，试着慢慢地平稳地呼吸，现在不是崩溃地时候。这个人没有找到Peter的蜘蛛制服，因为很显然制服在Peter的包里放了一整天，但他们很显然地是针对Peter的。这不是一次随机的抢劫，或是入室（入寝室？）抢劫，因为只有Peter这一边看起来像是被推土机碾过了。

Peter睁开眼睛，深吸一口气，呼气，再吸气，然后从口袋里掏出手机。

“抱歉，DP，”他打字，“突发状况，今天晚上来不了了。”点击发送。

在Peter对现状有了进一步了解之前他还是别告诉死侍以免这个人暴走。他不想让死侍在准备不充分的情况下介入这件事，然后干点危险的事。现在只能半真半假地告诉他一些情况。

然后Peter打电话给警察，还有婶婶，告诉婶婶都发生了些什么，所以他可能需要呆在家几周然后每天通勤去学校，因为他不太喜欢住在犯罪现场这个主意，即使这个现场就是他的卧室。然后他才给他的宿舍管理主任，Robert打电话，告诉他现状，令人感到讽刺的是，Robert崩溃得比May婶厉害。

那晚Peter又花了好久才回到家，向警察汇报花了好长时间，比他预期的长，但是和他预期的一样烦人。你知道有谁会这样做吗？你知道有人这么做的可能原因是什么吗？你能给出几个人对你怀恨在心的人的名字吗？绿魔算吗？章鱼博士呢？大概都不算吧。

May婶几乎是立即现身，非常冷静地在外面等待警察问讯完毕好把Peter领回家。Peter的室友被宿管拖来了，宿管Robert有点呼吸过度了，但Peter的室友，尽管他写在租约上的名字是Zachery，这个坚持让大家叫他Zachariah的小伙子友好的拍了拍他的胳膊，显然他不是顶聪明的，但他是个直率的人。

警察走后Peter急急忙忙打包，Robert帮忙把东西搬到了May婶的车上，Peter问Zachariah需不需要帮忙收拾一下，但是这个石雕艺术生只是和他挥手告别，说他的兄弟们正要过来。

回程路上没人说话，Peter很感激May婶让这种安静洗礼了他们的车厢。他不知道该说什么，他知道May婶的沉默是因为她知道这时候说话并不能让他好受一点儿。到家时她在他的鼻子上吻了吻，告诉他，要是想谈谈这个的话，她一直都在，然后就放他回了他自己的房间，这房间依然是他的，尽管他在外面住了挺久的了。

他把他的包悉数丢到床上，自己躺倒在这堆包边上，拿出了手机。有三条信息，全都是死侍发来的，这让Peter微笑起来。都是几小时以前的信息了，是Peter一开始发了信息之后没多久回的，刚才一切都乱成一团，Peter一直没时间看他的手机。

“木有问题，Peter-zoni!”这是看起来用伪意大利语写的，第一条。

然后，几分钟后的第二条：“所以周四我猜？就像我们之前计划的？两天后见Petey-pie！”是个好消息，今天是周二，这意味着他完全可以在周三去见死侍，用蜘蛛侠的身份，这时候死侍不会总想着Peter马上要来。

第三条信息和前两条间隔了几个小时。“不管发生了什么，你都能搞定的！<3”这让Peter笑大笑停不下来，这很好，因为在这样的一天之后，他真的需要一些东西能让他开怀大笑。


	12. 第十二节：绑架（本章敬告：Betty是个好人）

Chapter 12: Kidnapped; in which Betty is a dear

第十二节：绑架（本章敬告：Betty是个好人）

星期三是最轻松的一天，不过也仅仅是课业方面的轻松，因为星期三课特别少，只有生物工程与材料这一节，中午就结束了，但是通常他要在号角上班，一直工作到晚上八九点，这周他因为私人原因请假了，理由很充分，有人闯入他的宿舍并且把他的房间搅得一团糟。Betty（译注：报社里Jameson的秘书）对此完全宽容，甚至表示会帮他拖一拖Jameson，别催那些他马上得交的项目。（他预期自己可能在和Betty说话时感到一阵后悔，后悔他们的浪漫关系在第一次约会过后就夭折了。不过他没感到后悔，反而对于Betty讨厌他的另一个身份这件事开始了由衷的感激，因为这样他才获得了一个和死侍开始的机会，光这个想法就让Peter觉得开心到无以复加了！）

 

所以Peter下午就空下来了，这就是他换上蜘蛛制服，并把自己的背包寄存在一个垃圾桶后面的原因。他把Hello Kitty笔记本虔诚地掖在他的腰带前衣服里。是时候去找死侍了。

 

他荡出小巷，决定先去死侍的公寓瞧瞧。那地方全是玻璃窗，死侍在家的话很容易就能看见，要是他没在家（Peter倾向于这个情况），那Peter可以在死侍平时常待的地方荡几圈，直到找到他。这可能有点困难，Peter知道，不过他会找到他的。没别的选项，他需要马上和死侍说上话，就今天，在他失去理智之前。

 

正如Peter料想的，死侍没在他住的顶层豪华公寓呆着。Peter在心里列出了所有需要去找一找的地方的名单，并制定一个最佳线路，能有效在城市里转一圈，而不是没头苍蝇一样乱撞（他怎么没在自己的制服里装个GPS呢？），不过在Peter开始他的城市观光之旅前，他发现了死侍，正坐在离公寓没几个街区的一栋楼的楼顶上。

 

Peter中途折返，挨着死侍背后降落，死侍从他正擦拭掉枪上抬起眼，枪零件在他面前以一种精心安排的混乱排列着，这让Peter笑了起来，“啥事儿，小蜘蛛？”死侍问他，Peter能辨认出来，死侍正努力装成一副漠不关心的样子，不过他根本没成功。

 

Peter点点头，然后把笔记本从制服里掏了出来。他把本子递给死侍，死侍轻松接过然后想也没想的，顺手把笔记本扔下楼顶。Peter不由自主，悲痛又震惊的嗷了一声，趴到顶楼的屋檐边缘看向呼啦呼啦往下掉的笔记本。

 

“这个不重要，”死侍说，接着给枪上油抛光，躲避Peter的目光，“哥就不该把这个给你，太傻了。”

 

“不！”Peter喊道，完全忘了伪装自己的声音，但是死侍也根本没注意。

 

“我说，我们就假装那个对话根本没存在过，是我之前傻了，哥现在知道了。”

 

“不，”Peter说，十分坚定，“你没犯傻，你说的话没一句是傻的。”

 

死侍自嘲，“哥就是有！我错了，而且我现在知道了，咱们揭过这一篇行嘛，小蜘蛛！”

 

“所以，那又怎么样？”Peter质问他，他的手落在了面罩边缘，“你现在要跟我说你一点儿都不喜欢Peter Parker？你也不想再邀请他约会了？”

 

“这是个傻到家的主意！”死侍开始迅速地把零件插合回去，“我们做朋友更好，老师和学生，哥是个雇佣兵，他绝对不会想要和我约会的。”

 

Peter恼怒地直哼哼，“你知道个啥。你是个前雇佣兵，你是个好人，一个英雄，为了真理，为了正义，为了美国之道。”

 

“别在哥这儿引用蝙蝠侠音乐剧（Holy Musical B@tman）啊小蜘蛛！哥太沮丧了，听不得舞曲。”

 

“我爱引用什么就饮用什么！”Peter顺了顺气，决定换个套路，他的手停在了面罩边上，时刻准备着把它拽下来，“听我说，我有点儿事儿要和你说。”死侍抽搐了一下，但还是要走，他把他的枪插回了配枪皮套里，Peter抓住他的胳膊，这下死侍冻住了，眼神更不敢看向Peter，“和Peter有关的，就——”他叹了口气，“你听完这个你还想走我不拦着你，都行，但是让我——”

 

Peter被打断了，因为死侍腰上的其中一个小口袋里传出The Killers的歌声。“Coming out of my cage and I’ve been doing just fine, gotta gotta be down because I want it all. It started out— ”死侍把手机从口袋里拿出来，接听，“哥退休了，”朝着耳朵边上的电话嘶叫，“不接活儿了，打卡下班了，拜托别给我的秘书留信息，哥没有营业时间了，而且哥一个碰头会都不会去，祝你也有悲惨的一天，让我他喵的安静一会儿。”

 

“死侍先生，”电话传来很轻的声音，要是Peter没有他的蜘蛛增强听力他可能没法听见，“我手里有你想要的东西。”

 

死侍嘲弄地回答，“我可不觉得你有，现在拜了个拜！”

 

“拜托，”一个新的声音出现了，听起来里话筒更远一些，Peter花了一点儿时间来辨认这个声音，但死侍瞬间听出来了。Peter 看着他嗖地站直，看着他的肩膀后压，下巴抬起，看着他在一瞬间变成了危险的，可怕的，他从没见过的样子。

 

他意识到这是他自己的声音。

 

“拜托。”Peter的声音重复到，所以电话这一边的Peter好奇地上前一步。

 

“你干了什么？”死侍怒吼，Peter听到了那个之前说话的人的笑声。

 

“我说了，我这儿有你想要的，你最近和Peter Parker交往很密切啊，那你知不知道和你走得近是一件很危险的事？”这人又笑了，“我有个工作需要你完成一下，打倒某个你听都没听过的政客，大概吧。这对你没什么伤害的，不过你要是不接这一单的话，我猜我们只好把碎成一片片的Parker先生还给你了。”

 

停顿。从死侍的站姿里，Peter能读出愤怒和绝望，Peter来不及揭开他的面罩，就听到死侍回答：“给我具体信息。”

 

“别！”Peter大喊，“该死的，死侍，听我——”

 

Peter噤声，因为武士刀的刀尖抵在他的喉咙上。

 

“哎，哎，哎，”那一头说话的人愉快又友好，“不能在电话里说，死侍先生，绝对不行。到我一会儿就发给你的地址那里见面，然后我们再来协商一下具体细节，记得一个人来，不然Parker先生就死定了。现在，再见。”

 

电话被挂断了，死侍把手机猛甩到楼顶的另外一端，他气极，全身都因为愤怒而颤抖起来，Peter默默退了一步，因为武士刀还指着他。

 

Peter举起双手，轻声地，以一种可能是对着被逼急的野生动物说话的语气说，“现在，死侍，听我说，一切都会没事的。”

 

“都不会！”死侍大吼，Peter被吼地缩了缩，“你还没懂吗？他们抓到了Peter，小甜甜Peter！他们要杀了他！”死侍转身就走但Peter在他跳下楼之前抓住了他的胳膊。

 

“他们不会杀了他的，”Peter很冷静地说，“你都没证据证明那个说话的是他。”

 

“我了解他！”死侍咆哮着甩脱了Peter的手，把Peter猛推向顶楼的另一边，Peter蹲下来，单膝落在死侍的电话边上，他把电话捡起来掸掸干净才站起身，“他不是超级英雄，”死侍接着说，用一种安静一些的语调，更明显透露出他的担忧与绝望，“他不像我们，小蜘蛛，他没法应付这个，我不能让任何不好的事发生在他身上，”他的声音变得坚定，“绝不。”

 

Peter听着他说，想要叹气，又或者他根本想大笑，因为死侍刚刚说的话里有太多出错的地方了。Peter当然是个超级英雄，他也没有被非自愿地拘禁，他就站在这里呢。

 

“死侍，我得告诉你一点儿事儿，拜托，”Peter再次试图让死侍听他说，他可以现在就拉开面罩，然后死侍就知道Peter一点儿事儿都没有，然后他们就可以一起把这件事解决了。

 

但死侍等不到Peter说完这一句就毫不在意地一脚踏下楼顶的边缘。

 

“Shit，”Peter抱怨一句，紧跟着把自己扔下去，他一手拦腰捞住下落中的死侍，另一只手咻地射出一道网，粘在邻近的楼上，然后他带着挂在他手臂上的死侍向前荡。这一定相当浪漫，要是死侍没有死命挣扎企图挣脱。“别动了，”Peter厉声说，“我在帮忙呢，你个笨蛋，我正在努力尝试不要把你弄掉了。”

 

死侍不乱动了，甚至还用他自己的胳膊主动环住Peter的背，好让Peter的另一只手解放出来，好在楼与楼之间穿梭，但死侍自己整个人都是僵硬的，他似乎有点轻微的不舒服，并且努力想要忽视这一点，“你为什么帮我？”

 

Peter转转眼珠子，“因为很明显，我现在没办法和你讲道理，我要让你相信我，还得让你回心转意，别再犯傻了，不过现在我也很好奇这场装模作样的把戏究竟是怎么回事儿。”

 

“而且你一点都不在乎无辜的被绑架人员，刚好他就是你的摄影师？”死侍不可置信地盘问。

 

“Parker是个好孩子，”Peter说着，觉得这真是超级无敌别扭了，“这不是重点，关键是，你现在正在犯傻。”

 

“该死啊！”死侍怒吼，“我一直敬仰你，但如果你根本不在乎被绑架的无辜孩子的话，很显然我一直搞错了。”

 

一点小小的刺痛使Peter呼吸一滞，即使他知道死侍这么说的理由很有问题，“不，”Peter慢慢地说，“你是个笨蛋，因为那个说他‘绑架了别人’先生说过，会把地址用短信发给你，而你当机立断扔了你的手机。”

 

死侍发出一声被勒住脖子的窒息声，要放掉Peter的脖子，“我必须回去，必须——”

 

Peter叹气，一个小小的微笑正隐藏在面罩之下，“几岁啊你，”他说，这句话比他本意想要的多了太多喜爱的意味，他从腰带里拿出了那只险些被扔了的电话，放进了死侍的手里。

 

这下死侍环紧了Peter脖子，终于不再僵硬，把头从Peter脑袋边上探出来，动作熟悉地好像他每天都这么做。“我来导航。”他跟Peter说，Peter点点头，同意让死侍告诉他方向，他也好有时间琢磨一下这一切到底是怎么发生的。

 

他绕过所有要问死侍的事情，因为Peter没法对现在全面备战的死侍说任何东西，取而代之的，Peter试着去思考关于电话那头的人是如何获得Peter的声音的事。他们只得到了那一个词，这意味着她们可能拿到了拥有有限内容的录音工具，或者别的什么，Peter排除了他们找到和别人——比如说会模仿或者重现某个人和声音的变种人——组队的可能，如果他们有组队，他们大可让那个人说任何话，而不仅仅一个“拜托”说两次。除去模仿，如果他们跟踪了他，那他们很有可能录到Peter说“拜托”这个词，在任何一个可能的时刻。他从小被教导要有礼貌，他总是在说拜托和谢谢你。所以也可能是某个人在咖啡餐车边在他点单的最后，或者图书馆里录下了他说“拜托”的声音，然后他们在电话里播放出来，这样的话Peter真的毫无知觉。

 

他们迅速到达目的地，是个仓库，船坞边上的仓储设施，他们降落地足够近好探查屋里的情况，不过也足够远好避免被发现。

 

“你待在这儿。”死侍指着地面要求道。

 

“没门儿，这可不行。”Peter双臂环抱，要是有人声称Peter他被抓住了，Peter想要亲眼看看这个人。

 

“待在这儿，”死侍嘶声说，“他们说了，一个人来，要不然Peter就会死，我不会就因为你好奇而牺牲一个无辜的生命。”

 

好吧。

 

Peter忘了这一茬。

 

死侍的表情可以说是坚定甚至顽固的，此情此景他不会改变主意，Peter也尤其不想和一个绝望中的死侍打起来，再加上，死侍没有面临危险，Peter也没有。

 

“好吧，”Peter对此表示同意，他再次徒劳地举起双手，试图把他的朋友（可能进一步发展而成为爱人的人）安抚下来，“你看要不这样行吗？你从前门进去，我从上面的窗户外面盯着，这样的话Peter——”他没法不把自己的名字念得很怪，“就安全了，但如果你需要我的支援，我也可以立即出现。”

 

在等待死侍考虑好这一切之前，Peter屏住呼吸，终于，死侍说话了，“好吧，”声音很小，而Peter松了一口气。死侍没等到Peter的回答就转身大步走向金属门。Peter绕着这个建筑转了一圈，放低身体，直到找到里一个足够隐蔽的角落，让他能爬上去又不引起任何注意。

 

Peter小心地攀上金属墙壁，竖起耳朵仔细辨别周围是否有持枪歹徒在巡逻，或者发疯的猴子或者任何在这里的其它东西，他的这一天已经滑向了疯狂的深渊，要是现在出现什么班尼紫色小恐龙手拿回旋镖追着他跑，他也绝不会感到惊讶的。再说这大中午的，他正因为潜在约会对象认为他被绑架而攀爬墙壁呢。

 

所以，又是平凡的一天啊。

 

Peter荡到屋顶上，爬到一扇高处的窗户外头，他朝里面看，向下，向下，宽敞昏暗的仓库里仅能看见死侍正站在一个穿着西装的人面前，围着死侍的是八个拿着军用级别武器的人，全都瞄准了死侍。Peter希望他能滑进窗子里面，这样他能更好地看到里面正在发生的事，听他们都说了些什么，但他向死侍承诺了，他会信守诺言。

 

死侍以一种放松的姿态站着，不管是对那些拿枪指着他的人，还是对那个穿着昂贵西服的人都不甚在意，事实上，Peter不知道那个人穿着的西装贵不贵，他不懂西服，Peter自己连一件正装夹克都没有，他分辨不出阿玛尼和好愿望旧货店的。但是他还是能看出，这个西装男对于着装的敷衍和对死侍溜须拍马的态度。这个人正逐步逐步被死侍，和死侍的前雇佣兵态度惹恼，很可能的，而Peter对此强忍住了鼓掌的冲动。

 

他也就仅仅忍了这么一下。

 

然后这个阿谀讨好的西装男从口袋里拿出了什么，从Peter的视角他看到一个黄色的点从这人口袋里冒了个头，Peter眯眼辨认了一下，觉得这个东西看起来很熟悉，然后呻吟出声，只有很轻的一声，因为他是专业的超英；但是还是忍不住。

 

因为他认出这个小小的黄点，是个吃豆人钥匙链，如果放他上前，他能辨指出其中一只眼睛上面的划痕，是因为他有一回把它扔到冰箱上；链条的颜色变深，是因为银色的涂料剥落了；如果把这个钥匙链从那人的口袋中拉出来的话，就能看到这个钥匙链连着一个同样颜色的闪存盘，里面保存了他的实验记录。一兆一兆内容存的全是他在实验室里的录像，Peter瞬间明白了，就好像俄狄浦斯知道了他对他的妈妈做了什么时的心情，震惊中混合着理解，闪存里的某一段音频记录了Peter说出“拜托”这个词。

 

他们就是这么拿到Peter的声音的，从他存放在学校里实验记录里，他们从他宿舍偷的！（还把那儿翻得一团乱！）这意味着，这个满嘴乱喷的人就是那个闯进他宿舍并且把它搞得一团糟的人！

 

或者更可能的是，这个人让别的人去干的。

 

但是仍然。

 

这人就是个没一句真话的骗子，净瞎逼逼。

 

死侍短促地点了点头，然后冲出大门，Peter来不及细想就从屋顶上下来去追死侍。

 

“Shit. Shit, shit, shit. ”


	13. 第十三节：冲突（本章敬告：男孩子们意见分歧，所以他们打了一架）

“死侍！”Peter追在他后面大喊，但死侍没有停下来，朝远离库房的方向狂奔，他是有目标的，不是害怕地乱窜。他有目的地，这让Peter恐慌，怕他会做出什么不可逆转的举动。

 

“死侍！”Peter又朝死侍大喊，死侍还是没停，但是Peter采取行动，他荡下来一把捞住死侍的腰，把他也悠到空中。

 

“蜘蛛侠，”死侍一字一顿，“放、手。”

 

“我不同意。”Peter用一种假装欢欣鼓舞地语气回答他。

 

“哥不想你掺和这事儿。”

 

“那你运气不佳，死侍，我已经掺和了。”Peter花了一会儿来观察，死侍他看起来到底多紧张，他用一种柔和一些的语气说，“告诉我，仓库里都发生了什么，他们怎么说？”

 

死侍又屈服了，把他的双臂环绕在Peter的脖子上，但这次不像上次，这一次更像一个背后的拥抱。像是他想要从Peter这里得到尽可能多的安慰。

 

Peter也不想放开他。

 

“他们告诉我说，刺杀这个人的事儿拖了几个月了。某个政客英雄，资助孤儿和流动厨房（译注：救济灾民贫民的施舍处）。”他发出一声并不干涩的轻笑，“这些家伙是一级差的小丑角色。”

 

“所以他们想到雇佣你。”Peter指出。

 

“但是哥再也不干这行了啊，”死侍防御性地回答他，“然后当他们发现了这一点，他们发现我不干了的原因是我变得‘居家’了，”他冷笑着停顿，Peter知道了这是对那个阿谀奉承的西装男说的话的直接引用，“是和Peter Parker待在一块儿。如果我因为他停止杀戮，可能我也就会因为他而再次开始。”

 

“这太傻了！”Peter咬牙切齿。

 

死侍保持了安静。

 

Peter倒抽一口气。“你不是真的要去吧，不是吧？第一课，别杀人。”

 

“所以你看了，”死侍有点儿恼羞成怒，“这太傻了，我知道，但你没必要拿这个开玩笑。”

 

“我没有拿这个开玩笑，那都是些很好的规则，第一课就是：别杀人。”

 

“第五课：营救无辜者，无论代价如何。你肯定没有仔细研究。”死侍回嘴。

 

“第三课：别害怕去寻求帮助。”Peter停了停，“死侍，让我帮你。”

 

死侍长长地叹了一口气，“你没法帮，我不得不这么做去救Peter，我知道他会为此恨我，因为第一课，但是我不得不这么做。但是你没法帮忙，我是说，小蜘蛛，你是个好人，我不能把你拖进这一团糟。”

 

Peter忍不住笑了一声，“我觉得说这个有点儿太晚了。”

 

“没有晚！把哥放下。没有你，我能做好这个。”

 

Peter觉得他可能在这件事的大方向上有点失误。毕竟Peter没有被绑。“你怎么确定Peter被绑架了？他都不在库房里。”

 

死侍长吸一口气，声音破碎，“他们打电话给别人，让Peter听电话，他只说出了‘拜托，救救我’那个阿谀奉承的西装男就挂断了电话。”Peter对死侍给那个人的外号眨了眨眼，和他自己编的太相似了，但他还是先把这个算作巧合，“是真的，那真的是Peter的声音，他们抓住了他。”

 

Peter要在他的面罩下翻白眼了。哈啰！他明明连声音都没有再做伪装了！死侍怎么会认不出他呢？

 

“这一点上我们得再想想。”Peter试着安抚他。

 

“不！”死侍在吼叫了，“我不会让Peter就这么牺牲，就因为你是个和平主义者，现在，放手。”他用手肘戳进Peter的胸骨，这一下足够狠，Peter一时间松开了对于他的钳制，死侍掉了下去。

 

“该死的。”Peter嘟囔一声，想也没想立即在他后面降落。

 

死侍翻滚在屋顶上停下，就在他俩开始这场愉快的你追我赶之前Peter想要把Hello Kitty 笔记本还给死侍的楼边上，Peter立即落到他身边。

 

死侍朝他挥舞武士刀，是要打架的架势，Peter后退，躲开死侍大开大合的挥动（他想吓退Peter，而不是伤害他）。“停！”Peter大喊，死侍没停，又朝他挥刀，还是大开大合的架势。“让我把这破事儿理顺！”Peter朝他大吼，一矮身闪到一边。

 

“别挡路！”死侍朝他吼回来。他的一身本事一点儿都没用上，刀舞得太开了，整个人暴露在Peter的攻击之下。

 

Peter停在了离死侍几步开外。死侍沉重地喘息，看起来有点疯狂，Peter举起双手，试图传达一种他完全无害的信息。“死侍，听我说。”

 

“不！”死侍尖叫着朝Peter猛扑过来，在他能前进一步之前Peter连射五张网，网住了他，五张网都粘在死侍身上把他向后扯。死侍摔倒在地，动弹不得，他的手和脚都被粘在地上，他在网里挣扎，但Peter抓住机会朝他射出更多的网，朝他的四肢躯干还有脖子，这下他被完全困住了。

 

死侍在网里面挣扎了一会儿，一阵阵地抽搐，最后放弃动作，任自己摊在地上，“为什么？”他声音破碎，使得Peter的心跟着皱缩。

 

“我保证，”Peter说，想让他的话听起来能尽可能表达出他的真诚，“你不用这么做，你不用去杀任何人。”

 

“你杀了他，杀了Peter，”死侍声音哽咽，“你还怎么说自己是英雄？”

 

Peter咬住嘴唇，向前走了几步坐在死侍边上，死侍朝他看，Peter用手碰着他的手套，想从中汲取勇气。“我只是有个东西要给你看，这很重要，而且我花不了多久，拜托你别丧失信心。”

 

死侍慢慢点头，“然后你就放我走？”

 

Peter叹气，“对，然后我就放你走，然后你想干嘛都可以，但首先我得……”他也不确定究竟还能说神恶魔，所以，他鼓起他所有的勇气，手伸到脖子那儿，摘下了面罩。

 

环境效果令人大失所望，既没有烟花，也没有下雨，地球都没有在轨道上暂停一下。

 

Peter听到死侍短促的吸气声，他看向死侍的眼睛，给了他一个拘谨但真诚的微笑。

 

“Hi. ”

 

“Peter？”死侍带着一种困惑的惊奇问他。

 

“是我，”Peter挠挠他的后脑勺，“我很抱歉一直没说真话，真的很抱歉，这就是我之前今天想对你说的，我本来想昨天就告诉你的，而且我也理解你既然知道了我是谁，现在可能已经不喜欢我了，因为我也不是完全值得你的信任但是——”

 

“放开我。”死侍用一个怒吼打断了Peter的话。

 

Peter结巴了，他睁大眼睛看着死侍，还是点了头。“好的。”他呼气，“我知道我是活该。”Peter抽出了死侍手里的武士刀，挑开了所有把他困在地上的蛛网。“我不想弄坏你的制服套装，”Peter边挑边说，“剩下的网再过个把小时就会溶解了。”Peter耸肩，在死侍能完全自由活动时向后撤开。

 

死侍猛冲向Peter，这让Peter退缩了一下，预感自己要被揍了，他完全活该，因为他骗了死侍那么久。但取而代之的是，Peter发现自己像信纸被包裹在信封里，被拥抱住，前所未有的紧。Peter的头被按进了死侍的肩窝里，死侍的一只手环抱着他的躯干，另一只手轻轻盖在他的脑袋上，“谢天谢地，”他长舒一口气，Peter能感觉到他眼里积起的泪水，“谢天谢地你安全了，我以为你要死了。”他在颤抖，Peter后知后觉地用自己的胳膊环住了死侍，把他拥进自己的胸口，“你安全了。”死侍重复了一遍，双手搂地更紧了，Peter任他抱着。因为拥抱而压坏肺，比面对杀气腾腾的怒火和极度的焦虑要好太多了。

 

Peter想要说些话像是，“对，我安全了，”或者“都会好起来的，”或者“我很抱歉骗了你这么久，请你原谅我？”但是取而代之的他发现自己说的是：“你会不会想要和我一起去喝杯咖啡，像是约会？或者澄清？因为我知道我们已经一起出去玩相当长一段时间了，无论怎样我都希望这一切能继续下去，我从十月份起就一直想要吻你了，我想要是你能允许我给你买杯咖啡好让我向你证明我是个很好的约会对象，这样就很好了，而且现在回想起来，我们这么持续的频繁地一期出去玩了这么久，只是我们没意识到我们在约会呢，我没注意到，因为我只是希望我们能有一个真正的约会，那种我们两个人都知道是约会的约会这样，我就能把我最好的一面表——”

 

死侍这次用一个吻打断了Peter，他把面具掀起来，嘴唇贴住Peter的嘴唇，Peter熔化在这个吻里，双手抵在死侍胸口，发觉自己是如此的神魂颠倒，仅仅因为死侍柔软的嘴唇贴在他自己嘴上的触感。他尽力回想死侍的每一部分，现在他可以合理合法地触碰他亲吻他了，但他的思维陷入吻的狂热之中，呼吸失控，想要掀起他的面罩，好逐一抚摸到他脑袋上繁多的伤疤。

 

死侍这时退开了，但他是微笑着抬起头的，而且他迅速地在Peter的嘴唇上再啄了一下，似乎他也无法忍受远离开对方的嘴唇一样，带着轻微地喘息，死侍用他的脑门抵着Peter的脑门，“好的，当然，绝对的，baby boy，”Peter眨眨眼，好一会儿才想起来，他刚问死侍愿不愿意和他约会，而死侍现在同意了！“哥从开天辟地以来就想和你约会了，”他接着说，“请让我给你生蜘蛛宝宝吧。”

 

Peter只觉得他这样太可爱了，他用气喘吁吁的声音说，“还是先约会啊，死侍。”

 

“Wade，”死侍说，他的脸变得有点红，“我的真名是Wade，Wade Winston Wilson，为您效劳。”他意图做一个浮夸的鞠躬，不过由于他们的脑门儿已经碰在一起了，Wade向前探身仅仅让他的嘴唇更容易被Peter碰到。Peter发现这个主意有一种理论上的诱人性，Peter还发现他的嘴唇根本不关心理论上的情况，只是狂热的试图永久和死侍黏在一起，和Wade。

 

是Wade。

 

Wade！

 

Peter不得不把自己从Wade的嘴唇上挪开，好咬咬Wade的下巴，好让他的嘴移到Wade的耳朵边上，他凑得更近，能感觉到Wade吞咽时喉结的位移，然后他朝Wade耳语，“Hi，Wade，愿意和我去约会吗？”

 

Wade偏过头再一次对上Peter 的嘴唇，“我向你保证，有咖啡，Petey－sweetie，有约会，还有我的这条命，我愿意但我首先得去见见那个假装绑架了你的人。”

 

Peter没忍住发出了受伤的声音，不过他及时收住了，“我猜那才是最重要的，”他不情不愿地说。Peter起身，伸出手把Wade也拉起来。

 

“你永远都是最重要的，babe，”Wade起身的时候说，“别想错了啊。”

 

Peter能感到自己的脸有点儿变热了，作为回应他抓过他的面罩重新带回头上，仅仅花了一秒就调整好了位置，Wade发出了一声愉快的咯咯声，用一种维多利亚式的绅士礼仪，伸出手做了一个邀舞的动作。

 

Peter挽着Wade的手，“好吧，我们去踢些屁股先。”

 

Wade咧嘴笑了，突然附身隔着面罩亲吻了Peter的太阳穴，“哦，小蜘蛛宝贝儿，哥还以为你永远不会说了呢。”


	14. Chapter 14: Stand/ing/on/off/outside; in which Pac-Man is rescued  第十四节：Stand的多元用法包括站定前进后退与远离等（本章敬告：吃豆人被拯救了）

Wade一脚踹开库房的门，Peter跟着他走了进去，距离他们上次来这里还不到一小时，很显然，阿谀奉承的西装男先生没料到死侍这么快就会回来。他正靠在一个箱子上玩手机呢。那帮可能是也可能不是士兵的乌合之众纷纷站直，连面具也来不及戴上，草率地抓起枪瞄准Wade。

 

但这次Wade不是孤军奋战了。

 

Peter跟着Wade走了进来，站在他身侧，感觉像回家了（这种回家感有点让人焦虑）。

 

阿谀奉承的西装男上前一步，抻了抻衣袖，期望自己能比所表现的更危险一点儿。他的背头看起来顺滑得过了头，反而显得油腻腻的，像在模仿秃头。“死侍，我没想到你这么快就能回来，”他转向Peter，“而且你还带了朋友回来。”

 

Peter垂下脑袋，“噢，我真不好意思，真没想到打扰了你的派对，我以为这不是个私人活动。”

 

阿谀奉承的西装男抬起了半边眉毛，“我对此表示怀疑，”他对着死侍蛮横地扬起头（他的样子像是一只壁虎在模仿巨蟒），“看来在一个人来这件事上我说得还不够清楚，但我会给你一个机会的。接受任务，要不然，那个男孩儿可就没命了。”

 

Wade上前，完全不在意那些枪口跟着他转，“哥觉得，咱们可能需要站着僵持一会儿了。”（“I think we might be at a stand-off.”）

 

“是得站定一会儿了。”Peter十分同意。（“A stand-still,” Peter agreed.）

 

“你们只有立锥之地咯。”Wade接着说，又往前走了一步。（“Standing room only,”）

 

“那我全力拥护你。”（“Make a stand!”）

 

“一个值得纪念的立场。”（“A stand to remember.”）

 

“他们可站不住脚了。”（“No leg to stand on.”）

 

“这不是说着玩儿的。”（“This is no one-night stand.”）

 

“为了真理与正义！”Peter大声喊出来，他的声音在整个库房里回响。（“This is a stand for truth and justice!”）

 

阿谀奉承的西装男已经被吓退了好几步，他的脸看起来前所未有的白，“你不在乎那个男孩儿了嘛？”他声音下沉试图恐吓，但是又因为紧张而抬升。

 

Wade拔出两把刀，枪上膛和移动的声音窸窸窣窣，“好吧好吧，”Wade说，“我们俩只是想要聊聊天，你没必要站在这里挡路的。”（“No need to stand in our way.”）

 

“对，”Peter同意，“这表面暴力只会使情况恶化，让我们站在这儿，讲讲逻辑吧。”（“It stands to reason that violence will only exacerbate the situation. Let’s just all stand around and talk this out logically.”）然后Peter就无视了自己的建议，顺手就把网射向了站得最远的那个人，并且把他和其他三个持枪者甩向一边。他把他们都黏在地上，就像他之前把Wade粘在地上一样。一梭子弹穿过房间，Peter猛地躲开，发现Wade已经干掉了他边上的四个人了。阿谀奉承的西装男以别扭地姿势握着一把枪，枪口朝天，他抖得不行。

 

“都没死。”Wade归刀入鞘。

 

Peter隔着面罩朝Wade笑，Wade大概看不到他的笑容，“我知道，我都没打算问。”

 

当阿谀奉承的西装男压下手中的枪指着他们两个的时候，Wade以嘴巴张成圆形来回应他。“滚开！”，他大吼，“后退！要，要不然——我杀了那个小鬼，我要杀了那个小鬼！”

 

Wade大声叹息，Peter只来得及对他说，“站我后面。”“Stand back.” 然后射出一张网，从西装男手里猛拉来他的枪。他在半空中抓住这把枪，丢给Wade，Wade接过塞到他武装带的后面。

 

“别杀我！”阿谀奉承的西装男哆嗦着倒下，摊在地上啜泣，“求你别杀我！你想知道什么我都告诉你，别杀我！我上有老下有小我——”

 

“噢停停停！”Peter建议他。

 

“对的！”Wade同意，“你是我见过的全世界最差劲的所谓的绑匪斜杠坏蛋，没有金刚钻就别来揽这个瓷器活儿！”“If you can’t stand the heat, stay out of the kitchen!”

 

“这个精彩。”Peter说着举起手示意Wade击掌。

 

“是吧？”Wade说着用拳头回应了Peter的击掌。

 

Peter僵了僵，盯着这个“拳掌”组合，耸了耸肩，“这也行吧。”

 

“你不管那个叫Parker的了嘛？”阿谀奉承的西装男几乎在尖叫了。“你说你要去的，我们会杀了那个小鬼的。”他朝死侍哀叫，完全没发现自己的话前后根本没有联系了。

 

“我承认错误。”(“I stand corrected,”) Wade表示，“你比最差劲还差，哥都想打你脸了。”

 

Peter吹了声口哨，“还有我，我被你的出色的失败给打败了。”(“I stand defeated next to your magnificence.”)

 

阿谀奉承的西装男咳嗽着啜泣，“我可要杀了那个人了？”

 

Peter叹气，“你瞧，我们知道你手里没有什么人，我们是不会因为你说你要杀了某个没在你手里的人，而感到害怕的。”

 

“我们试着去抓了，”这个人居然在那儿辩解，“我们想要绑了他的，但是摸不清他的日程安排，他应该在他的宿舍里呆着，可他没有。”如果他此刻没有字面意义上的被吓尿的话，Peter还是愿意形容他为气得撅嘴的，“临时接到通知，我们时间有限来不及找他，加上他婶婶的住处外面还有警察，我们最迟需要今天把目标干掉，都等了这么久了。”

 

“那你是怎么做呢？”Wade问他，他的语调变得愤怒而充满威胁，“你跟着他了？对他录音了？”

 

阿谀奉承的西装男像过了电似的抖了抖。

 

“噢噢噢噢噢，你让我汗毛都立起来了，”（“You’re making my hairs stand on end,”）Peter说，“不过其实我知道他们是怎么操作的。”

 

Peter大步向前直到他逼近那个人，他缓缓伸出手，因为阿谀奉承的西装男向后一缩而感到有点愉快，他从西装男的口袋里拿出了那个吃豆人钥匙扣，Peter转身，边走边把它抛向空中。

 

“那是什么？”Wade问他。

 

“录有Parker声音的闪存盘，他们洗劫他的宿舍时偷的。”

 

“他们洗什么？”Wade尖叫。

 

Peter呲牙咧嘴，“噢我忘记跟你说了？”他耸耸肩，“就是因为这个我取消了昨天的见面，没什么大不了的了。”Peter说完有点懊悔地咬住了自己的口腔内壁，但是看到阿谀奉承的西装男眼睛瞪大的呆样子，Peter觉得他可能完全没有听懂Peter刚刚说的任何一个词，“我是说，当我意识到Parker的房间被洗劫，然后他回他家住，”Peter把婶婶这个信息省略了，他怒瞪阿谀奉承的西装男，不想让他再得到任何一丁点儿信息，“我感觉也许不该突然到访，当时我没觉得有任何东西被偷了。”Peter又再次抛起这个闪存盘，“看来我错了，我得把这个…还给…Parker。”

 

Wade慢慢点头，然后转身面朝阿谀奉承的西装男，“你还从Peter那里拿走了什么？你回答的时候最好记住，如果我发现你对我说了谎，你就连一点儿活下来的机会都没有了。”（“you won’t stand a chance of surviving.”）

 

Peter听了这话转转眼睛，用肩膀碰了碰Wade的肩膀。

 

“没有！没有，我保证！”

 

“好的，”Peter再次用一种听起来就很假的愉快的声音，说着就把他也和他的同伴们一样，网在地上，“践行第二课的时间到了，现在我要打电话让警察来抓住这些混蛋球了。”Peter用网粘住了他的电话向自己拉过来，Wade从空中抓过了它。

 

“这个我来，babycakes。”

 

“好，”Peter说着扬起了笑脸，“等你打好电话我们就离开这儿，我还有个约会呢。”（“When you’re done let’s blow this popsicle stand. I’ve got a date.”）


	15. 第十五节：意式奶冻（本章敬告：Petey和Wade毁了一个餐馆）

Peter找回了他之前放在垃圾桶后面的背包，舒了一口气，在经过这么奇葩的一天以后他实在不愿意在面对包不见这样的事了。

 

（奇葩的一天，具体来说就是：他被绑架了，但其实并没有。因此他必须阻止他喜欢的人，让他别为了救他自己而去杀人，因此他向他喜欢的人揭露了他自己的身份，因此现在他们要去约会了－－Peter拿出手机看看时间－－就在二十分钟之后。）

 

Peter低头看看他的蜘蛛制服，他的常服正安然躺在双肩包里，但是他这就要去约会了，他希望能看起来是棒极了的，而不是刚刚穿上从纽约某小巷的垃圾桶后面藏着的背包里拿出来的衣服的样子。去宿舍换套衣服然后再赴约，还有时间嘛？

 

噢等等，对了，他的宿舍目前正作为犯罪现场被保护起来了，他的衣服全都在May婶儿家里，而May婶儿家在Forest Heights。所以……没时间了……

 

Peter迅速矮下身扒掉身上的紧身衣，蠕动进了他皱皱的牛仔裤和旧旧的Slickee boys乐队的T恤衫里。站起来的时候，他觉得有点脏脏的，谁在垃圾桶边上换完衣服都会这样的吧，不过至少现在他的衣服对于一个约会来说是可以接受的了。

 

Peter又看了看他的手机，离他和Wade约定在Wade家附近星巴克喝一杯咖啡的时间还有十分钟了，时间刚刚好。

 

沿着马路向目的地进发，一种令人目眩的安定感击中了他，此刻，他的双肩包正安然挂在肩膀上，他的匡威鞋抵着人行道，一步步恰好和着这城市的脉搏。作为蜘蛛侠，他是纽约城的眼和耳，这是很棒的，尤其是从上方鸟瞰这城市生生不息时，不过此刻，站在地上让他成了纽约脉动的一部分，这也是他所爱的。

 

在星巴克的门口驻足，向里看，里面很挤，连站着的地方也没有，所以Peter决定站在外面等Wade，他再次掏出手机，仅仅是想让自己看起来比实际上忙些，但在他来得及解锁手机之前，就听到，“嘿，Petey-pie！”Peter的头猛地抬起来，他的心也跟着拎起，Wade没穿他的死侍紧身服，Peter见过他没有带面具，但是即使是在自己的公寓里他也是穿着他的套装，而现在他正穿着一条破洞牛仔裤和一件蜘蛛侠连帽衫，那些流动摊贩卖的款式，Wade戴着帽衫的帽子，还拉得挺低，但是帽子没能盖住Wade的笑容。

 

“嘿Wade，”Peter回应他，他可以叫前雇佣兵的名字了，压抑住的愉悦让他如同过电般，他终于知道他的名字了，“准备好开始我们的咖啡约会了吗？”Peter伸出拇指朝星巴克比划了一下。

 

“哎！”Wade做了一个被噎住的动作，“我可不打算带你去星巴克，这是我们第一个真正的约会进行时，Petey，我们又不是嬉皮士。”

 

“我的一些老朋友们可能要表示反对了。”

 

Wade耸耸肩，“那他们这方面运气不佳啊，Petey，来吧，我们可订好了墨西哥煎玉米卷。”

 

订好的墨西哥煎玉米卷，在这里的意思是Dawna的餐厅。“我不觉得他们做墨西哥菜。”Wade把Peter拖进门时Peter这么说。

 

Wade耸耸肩，不甚在意。“我很肯定的是我们能知道真相的，嘿Camille！”

 

同样的女孩子正站在前台，她放下手机，朝Peter和Wade点点头，“你们好啊，死侍先生和他的朋友－－”

 

“男朋友！”Wade打断了她。

 

Camille眼镜都没眨一眨，“死侍先生的男朋友，你们的桌子已经准备好了。”她领着他们穿过一块光线略暗的区域，路过用意大利语交谈的，正在打牌的老年人和穿精致职业装的年轻人，他们的桌子在与这个房间其余空间相对隔绝的角落里，桌子中间一只蜡烛静静燃烧，渲染一种舒适的氛围。

 

“浪漫。”Peter说着咬住了嘴唇。

 

“我知道我是的，那你是什么样儿的呢？”Wade用一种只能被描述为中学式的声音说，Peter转了转眼镜，在Wade落座前给他拉开了椅子。

 

“你们的侍者马上来。”Camille说完就走开了。

 

“没有菜单吗？”Peter问他。

 

“和我的钱在这儿没用一个道理，”Wade说，“我也不被允许用这儿的菜单，不过这在现在看来绝对是这里的加分项，因为这意味着，我不用在任何东西上浪费时间阅读了，我能全心全意看着你的可爱的脸。”

 

Peter脸红了。

 

“啊，”Wade叹一口气，“完美，多么美的脸旁。”

 

“谢谢。”Peter轻声道谢，感觉自己的脸更烫了。

 

Wade发出了长而尖的哼哼。

 

“你想干嘛呀，你这个混蛋球儿？”忽然一个声音问道，Peter抬头看到了Dawna已经站在桌边，红头发狂野的生长，她戴着一条画着夜空图案的长围巾。

 

“你好呀Dawna，”Wade愉快地说，“这是我和Petey的首次约会，你难道不高兴我们选了你的餐厅作为我们第一次约会的地点？”

 

Dawna朝地上啐了一口，“你让我恶心，”她转向Peter，“很高兴再次见到你，年轻人，距离你上次来已经好久了，今天给你上意式奶冻作为甜点吧。”

 

“啊，谢谢您，”Peter挺喜欢Dawna的，他没有完全被她吓到，只是有点儿担忧。

 

Dawna抱怨似的，“那么你们两个呆瓜，这次又要强迫我可爱的Niccolo做什么晚餐？”

 

“墨西哥煎玉米卷，”死侍开心得报菜名儿，“墨西哥炸卷饼，什锦菜卷，墨西哥玉米卷饼，油炸玉米粉饼——”

 

“好啦！”Dawna打断他，“我知道了，你想要我亲爱的通过最优的正宗意大利主厨训练的Niccolo，做你那些不正宗的西班牙风味食物——你根本不在乎，我干嘛要问你？你这个小偷，混球儿，狡猾之辈。”她转身大步离开。

 

“我得说，伙计，”Peter说，“这不是正常的表现，在你救了某个人的侄子－斜杠－爱人的时候。”

 

Wade耸耸肩，“Nicclolo很棒，但是Dawna才是那个知道如何让人感到心里暖融融的。”

 

“唔，”Peter不置可否，“Camille怎么样，就是前台的那个姑娘？”

 

Wade咧嘴笑，“她有一回用细跟高跟鞋踢了我的小腿，因为我话太多了，有点痛，是很痛，我喜欢她。”

 

Peter没法让自己的声音不带上喜爱，“你当然啦。”

 

Dawna滑步走向他们，咚的一声把仅装有冰水的两个高脚杯摆在他们面前，又滑步离开，这一系列动作间她没说一个字。Peter看着这水。

 

“我们是没机会自己点饮料了？”Peter问道，“这是唯一没机会点的吧？”

 

Wade耸耸肩，“就是上回和你说的莫斯卡托红酒事件的缘故。这儿没有给哥提供的酒水，Wade禁酒令。”他发出了嗡嗡声，“不过我打包票，如果你不是和我一起来电话她会给你上任何你想要的。”

 

“但是她认为如果她现在给我上任何东西都会被你偷吃？”

 

“然后毁掉！”Wade说，“当然。”

 

“从自我防卫的角度看，”Peter指出，“你确实可能。”

 

“嗯，对，很显然，她不傻，这就是为什么我这么喜欢她。”

 

Peter微笑，呷了一口水，“我觉得我也很喜欢她。”

 

“棒呆！这样我们就可以常来这儿了！”

 

Peter又喝了一口水，发现自己在经历过这样漫长的一天之后，已经饿透了。而且很可能还脱水了。他再喝了一大口水。

 

“喝水，”Peter要求道，“第七十九课。”

 

Wade举起杯子咕咚咚吞掉了所有水。他像是因为水太冰而夸张地抖了抖，然后砰地把空杯子放回桌上。

 

“你个野蛮人！”Peter笑着说。

 

Wade耸耸肩。“也许餐桌礼仪可以是第一百课。”说完他皱眉，“只是我扔掉了笔记本。哥之前还挺喜欢那个笔记本的。”

 

“我也喜欢那个本子，”Peter说，“你个呆子。”

 

“哥去把它找回来，”Wade与其坚决，起身要走，把他的椅子顶到向后顶去。

 

Peter挑起单边眉毛，“在我们正在约会的时候？”

 

“不太好？”Wade问道，“我不该这么做？”

 

“不该。”Peter摇头以加强语气。

 

“噢，”Wade很小声地说，“但哥真的喜欢那个本子，哥想找回来。”

 

“我知道，”Peter柔声说，“我也喜欢，这就是为什么我想要永久保存它。”

 

“而我把它给扔了！”Wade嘲弄地哼了一声，躲避Peter的视线。

 

“这我也知道，不过之前我复印了全部内容。”

 

Wade的头以一种让人担心折断的速度抬起。“你啥？”

 

Peter脸红了，“当我读它的时候我简直爱上了它，非常非常非常爱，然后我希望能永久保存它，所以我大概把每一页都复印了，啊，就连最后那个蜘蛛侠涂鸦都印了，那个画的很可爱。”

 

Wade吃惊的看着Peter，“真的？”Peter点点头，“真的真的吗？”Peter又点头。“我的老天爷啊，”Wade悄声说，“哥怎么配得上你？”

 

Peter有点儿不太舒服地转开视线，“你怎么该遭受一个欺骗你超过半年的人呢？我怎么配得上一个愿意倾听我尊重我还把我画成台词押韵的可爱小漫画里的人呢？我怎么配得上一个抛掉了他自己幸福与道德，用尽一切只想保证我安全的人呢？我怎么配得上那个人？”

 

Peter忽然意识到，Wade脸红起来非常可爱， 他想要把Wade卫衣帽子全掀掉，好让他们的嘴唇糊在一起，永远都不放开。

 

“食物。”Dawna朝他俩吼，Peter把他的视线从他的男朋友身上强行拽下来（天呐，一想到男朋友这个词他的内心疯狂地尖叫起来），他看向老板娘，看她和她身边跟着的两个拿着餐盘的人走近了，“来了，你烦人的食物，你给我烂到地狱去吧。”她向前倾身，带着顽皮揉了揉Peter的头发，然后示意拿餐盘的人放下食物，居然真的都是Wade点的食物，成吨成吨的墨西哥薄饼卷饼玉米饼。Dawna恼火地看着这些食物被转移到桌上，双臂交叉紧紧夹在胸口。

 

“谢谢，”Peter真诚地对她说，“你真的不是一定要做这些，但是非常感谢你这么做了。”

 

Dawna向Peter露齿而笑，“不用这么说，要不是我知道Niccolo会做这些的话，我会直接告诉这个混球：你找个烧红了的拨火棍插到自己眼睛里吧。”

 

“这话似曾相识，听到过了。”Wade说这摆了摆手。

 

Dawna怒瞪了Wade，转头对Peter说，“你这么年轻可爱，而这个混球会腐化你杀死你。我祝你俩幸福愉快。”

 

Peter眨眨眼，“谢谢你，”Peter朝着Dawna走开的背影说了句，“大概吧。”

 

“哦哦哦哦哦～”Wade抑扬顿挫地说，“有人心里暗潮汹涌咯。”

 

Peter皱眉了，“你是在说我对Dawna女士有好感吗？我可是再和你约会啊，混球儿。”

 

“不对，”Wade对他说，“你是对哥有好感啦。”

 

Peter想长舒一口气，但他的嘴拒绝了，不由他主的卷成一个笑容。“显而易见。”

 

“这很不错，”Wade像是感到了安慰，他越过卷饼拍了拍Peter的手，“哥也对你有好感。”他放开Peter的手拿了一个卷饼，热忱地大咬一口。

 

“谢天谢地。”Peter说，从Wade手下抓了一块炸玉米粉饼，“要是只有我一个人这么想就太糟了。”

 

“哥怎么可能没有？”Wade反问他，“从你闻名全球的臀部，到你闪亮智慧的脑袋瓜，你是字面意义上的完美，为了追随你哥能去跳崖。”

 

“我们还是别测试这个了，”Peter赶紧制止他，他要了一口玉米粉饼，“但我可不确定我能算是任何意义上的完美，”他吞下了一口咬得过大的卷饼，皱皱眉，“我确实跟你说谎了，”他感觉自己有必要指出这一点。

 

Wade耸耸肩，“这么做完全理由充分，我知道我不是那么值得信任。”

 

“你是直的信任度，哥们儿，你真的值得，各种意义上的信任，是我超级偏执，不希望因为告诉你我的这个秘密而再失去任何家人，我把这一切搞得乱七八糟，没有一点儿该怪你的地方，全是因为我。”

 

“Petey宝贝儿，我知道你是个很好的人，如果我不知道你是很有理由这么做的话，我肯定早就跳上‘溜了溜了列火车’，跑到不知道什么‘远得要命终点’去了。”

 

Peter皱皱鼻子，伸手拿了一块煎玉米卷，“我真的想要亲你，”Peter解释道，“不过我还是要等到我们之间没有放着一堆墨西哥食物的时候。你说的这一切都棒极了，超凡脱俗，尽管我不能确定你是不是对的。”

 

死侍翻了翻眼睛，“你是道德指南针，Petey，在我知道关于你的任何事情之前我就知道你是个好人，你还教我怎么也做一个好人，哦哦哦哦哦哥知道了，你就是我的吹笛手彼得，你指引哥，让哥成了一个更好的人啦，而哥要跟在你可爱的屁股后头，无论你去哪儿，哦多么美妙的一个屁股。”Wade用手做了一个贪婪的手势，然后摇摇脑袋，“我的意思是，别说了，Parker，你当然是一个超凡脱俗的人，好人，大好人！”

 

“可不是每个人都这么想的。”Peter有点不情不愿地说。

 

“停停停，Peter甜心派，你知道谁才不喜欢你吗？”他停下来但Peter只是摇了摇头，“那就对了，只有J. Jonah Jameson，和那个管你叫弱鸡的金毛傻蛋，他们才是讨人厌的人，他们的品味也糟透了，因为他们不喜欢你，他们还烂爆了，得证，你是个棒呆了的家伙。多么科学！”

 

Peter赶紧把一个炸卷饼塞进嘴里，要不然他可能会傻兮兮的告诉坐在对面的人他到底是多么多么爱他。他咀嚼，咽下，然后确保自己能平复一切原始的冲动，然后他说，“天呐，我爱你。”

 

Peter赶紧闭上嘴，眼睛瞪圆。

 

Wade的回答是一个大大的微笑，比Peter所预想的还要更加温柔。“你也很不错，你知道。”Peter咧嘴笑起来。

 

“嗷，什么情况，”Peter向应该盛有什锦菜卷的盘子伸手，只摸到了一只空盘子。他低头看到桌上的盘子在他们聊天的同时几乎被清干净了。

 

“嗷嗷嗷，”Wade带点抱怨地发出呜呜声，“食物吃完了。”

 

“对，”Peter说，“我们还有甜点可以期待。”

 

“意式奶冻！”Wade欢呼，他欢脱地把其中一把餐刀扔到空中，接住并抓着刀柄把刀插进桌子，足有半英寸。

 

Peter低声地吹了口哨，“好吧，第一百零一课：别因为激动就破坏家具。或者说至少，别毁了别人的家具。”

 

Wade仅仅点了一下头就粥起了眉毛。“等会等会儿，Petey－pie，我们上次才讲到第九十九课，你错过了一课，家具应该是第一百课。”

 

“噢。”Peter应了一声，感到他的脸变热了，他在座位上挪动了一下。

 

Wade眯起眼睛，“Peter，”他拖长调子，“为什么你看起来像是要说谎了？”

 

Peter的眼神扫视过这个房间，然后回到Wade的身上。“好吧，你还记得你那次问蜘蛛侠能不能和我约会的事吗？然后你把你的学习笔记给他了？”

 

Wade点头。

 

“然后你逃跑了？”Peter问他。

 

Wade再次点头，点得比之前慢了点儿。

 

“我读了那个笔记本，你知道的，但是在第九十九课之后，我， 额，我觉得我可以写上我给你的第一百课，这样还给你的时候你就能看见了。”

 

Wade发出了像是小牛犊受伤时会发出的声音，猛地要窜起身，Peter越过桌子抓住了他的胳膊把他拽下来。

 

“停，”Peter要求道，“我跟你说了，我都复印了，这是我们第一次约会，你倒是试试看把我扔在这儿就为了去找一个笔记本，看我怎么收拾你，就为了你现在就能读到上面写的Peter也喜、喜欢你，呃，”他用手捂住脸，“我感觉跟我刚十二岁时似的，谁的初中时代都不咋地，但是我的尤其糟糕。”

 

“第一百课是你也喜欢我？”Wade很小声地问。

 

Peter直直地点了下头，“对，我知道，这很傻，但——”

 

“不！”Wade打断他，“不，这听起来简直棒极了，Peter，真的超凡脱俗。我希望我在看到这个之前没有扔飞它。”

 

Peter耸耸肩，“都发生了。”

 

Wade又愉快地双手合十，“现在，让咱们来庆祝我们所有的错误都让情况变得更好，变得简直无与伦比的棒！”他拔高嗓音，转向厨房，“Dawna，奶冻！时机已到！”

 

“闭嘴！”Dawna用意大利语吼了回来，声音比Wade还响，她正走过来，灵活的手指稳稳托着一个盘子，“闭嘴，”她又用英语说，这回比刚刚轻了，“要不然你啥都没得吃，你这个figlio d’un cane.”

 

一个正在玩儿牌的男人噎住了，他的同伴赶紧拍拍他的背好让他顺过气来。

 

死侍咧嘴笑起来，悄声对Peter说，“她说，狗崽子，”Dawna把意式奶冻放到了他们的桌上。

 

“看起来棒极了，”Peter告诉她，这个闪闪发亮的白色甜品，顶上饰以红色的酱汁和一片草莓。

 

“谢谢，Tesoro，”Dawna说着用手轻柔地揉了揉Peter的头发，然后给Wade比了个中指。

 

“嗷噢噢，”Wade说，“她管你叫亲爱的呢，她肯定特别喜欢你，不过别担心宝贝儿，我爱你更多更多，既然这样，”他转向Dawna，“性感尤物，你能再给上点儿咖啡来搭配甜点吗？”

 

Dawna的表情变得很黑暗，“我跟你说过一回，你这个烦人精，我肯定跟你说过一万遍了，这里不提供任何饮料给你，你个混球儿，你会毁掉我所有最宝贝的东西。”

 

Wade撅起嘴，Peter看了努力控制住自己不要咯咯笑起来，“Dawna，”Wade抱怨道，“别这么夸张。”她挑起一边眉毛。“求你啦，”Wade哀求道，“我跟Petey保证过这是一个有咖啡的正经约会，拜托，拜托，拜托拜托，拜——”

 

Dawna忿忿地挥了一下手，“好！给你上咖啡，只因为我喜欢你的男孩儿，但是如果你敢砸了我的招牌，哪怕你逃到天涯海角我都会把你揪住来，并且在夜深人静的时候把你的cazzo切下来喂给你自己吃。”

 

“谢啦亲爱哒！”Wade假笑起来，还舞动了他的手指。

 

Dawna以一种跳踢踏舞般的跺脚力度走开，Peter的手指尖戳到草莓酱上刮了一小点儿，他舔掉了那一指宽的酱汁，很满意地看到在这个过程中Wade的眼神一直紧跟着他的动作。

 

“你不需要这么做的，”Peter告诉他，他舔干净了手指上的草莓酱，“我可不是因为咖啡才跟你约会的。”

 

Wade淘气地笑了，“不知道诶，Petey－piper，但这非常有趣的。”

 

Peter翻翻眼睛，不过Dawna在他能再开口说任何话之前就端着两杯咖啡回来了，她把咖啡重重放到桌上，重到咖啡都快晃出马克杯的边缘。她大步走开一句话都没说。

 

Peter伸手拿起了他这边的马克杯，“我还是对你和那位女士的关系理解不能，真的，她看起来有点恨你，好吧相当恨你，但是她看起来挺喜欢我的，尽管我是跟你一块儿来的，而且这整顿饭都是她送的餐，明明还有好些适应生在，而且她也没有给其他任何人端过盘子。你让餐馆的老板给你当服务生，她看起来挺恨你的，而你对此又挺享受的。”

 

Wade拿起一只勺子，舀起了一勺奶冻，越过桌子喂给了Peter，Peter把勺子舔得光可鉴人。“我不知道，”Wade说着又挖了一勺给自己，Peter喝了一口咖啡（奶与糖的配比简直完美），“我爱Dawna，不像是爱你的那种爱啦，baby boy，但是她是独树一帜的，meravigliosa，令人惊异，你得知道，我们得教你点儿意大利语，假如我们以后常来的话。可重要啦，她骂人的话里面最精彩的部分都是意大利语讲的！Italia！”Wade大叫道，拳头捶在桌子上。

 

这一拳晃动了桌子，使Wade的马克杯的翻到了，还烫着的咖啡洒到了他的腿上，他疼得直喊，向后猛跳，把椅子撞到后面的墙上，太重以至于后面摆放着的画都被撞出砰砰的声响，Wade抓住桌布边缘，想要把这滚烫的咖啡从他的牛仔裤上擦掉，主要是裆部这块，当他正这么做的时候一不小心把整块桌布从桌上抽了下来，带起了盘子和蜡烛一股脑儿全掉到地上。

 

“Wade！”Peter大喊着赶紧起身，在蜡烛能烤焦多余地上的一个小焦痕前，把它踩灭了。

 

Wade循声抬头，“Peter，我把咖啡给洒了。”他听起来像是有人刚刚告诉他，圣诞老人根本不存在。

 

“我知道，”Peter安抚道，抓紧手里的咖啡端在胸口，“没事。”Peter蹲下身把掉下去的餐具餐盘捡起来重新摆回桌上。

 

“不！”Wade呼喊到，“我来！”他猛地探身向前想要帮忙但在这过程中把Peter向后推，他手里的咖啡溅到了他身上。

 

Peter被烫得倒吸一口气，他的第一反应是，谢天谢地今天他穿了件黑衣服，所以没事，即使是咖啡也没法给黑色再染色。

 

“Peter！”Wade又大喊把桌布递出来好把Peter身上的咖啡给擦掉，但是不小心被桌脚绊到，这次把整张桌子都掀翻了，砸到墙上，把本来已经摇摇欲坠的画整个给撞到地上。

 

“Wade，”Peter赶紧说，他抓住Wade的手腕，Wade顿住了，眼睛睁得滚圆，Peter用一种更温和的声音说，“冷静，一切都没事的。”

 

“死、侍！”他们隔着整个餐厅听到了Dawna’s的声音。

 

“除了这个，”Peter 说，可能Dawna是对的，不能再给你上任何饮料。”

 

Wade露出一个羞涩的微笑，“我不知道这一切是怎么回事，不像马斯卡托（译注：Wade之前打翻的红酒），咖啡连酒精都不含，虽然红酒里的酒精含量也很低——”

 

“死侍，”Dawna咆哮着跺着脚走过来，“我要刷你的卡买个快艇，然后把你挂在艇底，再用这个船出海游。”

 

“没什么新意，”Wade翻着白眼说，“哥都干过这个了，我是说，我会为一切损失付款，Dawna，就像上回——”

 

“你个白痴！”她嘶叫，“Fottiti！滚出我的餐厅！”

 

她揪起Wade的耳朵把他拉起来。

 

“噢，噢噢，噢Dawna，噢！”Wade皱眉，她正一路揪着他的耳朵，把他像出口拖。

 

Peter跌跌撞撞地跟着他们，“我们真的很抱歉，Dawna女士，真的，”他说，“我们赔偿，并且我们会把这都打扫——”

 

“出去！出去！”Dawna大喊，拖着他们沿路走过一个正在前台咯咯笑的Camile和一个正在前门狂笑不止的Niccolo，她把Wade扔了出去，从Niccolo手里拿过一个白色纸袋，递给了Peter。

 

“哎哟！”Wade在摔倒在地时呼痛，“你个大忙人，对我的耳朵轻点儿，还有我的屁股，这可是个好屁股。”

 

Dawna一遍顺气一遍嘟囔了一些关于Wade的坏话，然后她转向Peter，“这是个奶冻，我之前就预感，你的死侍可能会在你能吃完之前毁了这个晚餐，赶紧把他带到随便什么远离这里的地方去。”

 

她又揉了揉Peter的头发，然后把他推出门外。

 

“再见，死侍先生！”Niccolo大声说，在Peter和Wade面前嘭地关上了门，“再见，死侍先生的男朋友！”话音与关门声混在一起。

 

Peter朝他小小地挥了一下手，转身发现Wade正朝他伸出手，他牵起Wade的手，然后他们开始向前走。

 

“所以，”Wade说，“我觉得我们的第一次约会进行的非常不错。”

 

Peter大笑，“对，非常难忘。”

 

Wade嘲弄道，“哦省省吧，你连她朝我喊的词的一半都没听明白，而且她也不用揪得这么狠，我感觉受到了虐待。”他用眼角余光瞥了一眼Peter，“你能亲一亲它吗，它就会感觉好很多？”他问。

 

Peter得意地笑起来，“那当然了，为了帮助我的小添乱我什么都可以做到。”他踮起脚匆匆地吻了一下Wade的耳朵。

 

“完美，”Wade说，“既然这样，第二次约会我们干嘛好呢？”

 

Peter微笑起来，“真直接啊，我们？好啊，那首先，什么时候呢？”

 

Wade抬起手，看向帽衫袖子之下那只不存在的手表，“嗯，如果你想的话，我现在刚好有时间呢。”

 

Peter放开Wade的手好伸手环住Wade的腰，他靠着Wade，“刚好我也有甜点。让我们开始吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （完结啦！开心！希望大家阅读时也能收获一些乐趣！还要拜托大家看到错字的话告诉我，我自己真的找不出来，可能得过一段时间再读才能看出来（捂脸
> 
> 这个系列并未在此完结，共有五部，第五部甚至作者都还没有写完（笑
> 
> 以下是原文在AO3的全系列链接：https://archiveofourown.org/series/297530 
> 
> 和第二别由别的小伙伴儿翻译的，也在AO3：https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553017/chapters/17178277
> 
> 感谢大家，余不多叙，就此停笔。


End file.
